Forgiveness
by Tigerlilly1234
Summary: Rogue lost control of her powers but this time had to be locked away. Remy joined the X-men. Rogue's back with the MPRS force at her back.But she isn't exactly herself.eventually ROMY READ & REVIEW pg 13 for future chapters.lots of OCs
1. Imprisoned

Forgiveness by me yah me

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men not from the lack of trying but after my thousands of emails and friendly threats (if threats can be friendly) they had me tied down and tortured till I signed a restraint order. Tears for yah'll!!

Well this is my first fic so if I don't do this completely right I have an excuse. I really don't know how all this works out but I'm getting help from a friend so we shall see but if any one has some helpful tips I'd love'em thanks. Well here goes notin'.

Well let me give ya a little info um, ok well this is mainly about rogue but it will slowly drift into a Romy story. I luve romy. This takes place after ascension.

Chapter 1: Imprisoned

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Rogue let out an anguished cry as she fell from the skies. She scrambled to her feet, her costume was torn to pieces, it barley stayed on her body. She let out an unwholesome like growl as she was hit by an optic blast that flung her into a cliff. "Uah".

The X-men closed in warily, eying her for any sign of movement. "Mien Schweitzer!" Kurt teleported next to her lifeless form, he cradled her head murmuring in German in a low voice.

The rest followed after Kurt. Logan ran to her, checking her pulse and her other injuries. Kitty watched over Logan's shoulder. "Come on Rogue please be all right, please be okay" Kitty whispered as she eyed her best friend.

She looked pretty bad, no strike that, she looked terrible. She wanted to hug her, save her from the world but all she could do was watch helplessly as Logan and Mr. McCoy examined her.

She glanced over at Scott she knew he must have felt much worse then she did. He had delivered the finishing blow. If he wasn't wearing his visor his eyes would probably be filled with pain.

Jean was next to him with tears in her eyes which surprised Kitty. Her and Rogue had never been very close. Yet here she was crying. Strange, they say a family crisis's brings every one together, makes them see beyond their petty problems and their differences. But was it worth it if someone had to get hurt for it to happen.

Storm ran in followed by the Professor who was having trouble getting through the debris. In Storm's hand was a first aid kit. Like that's going to do any good thought Kitty. She could already be dead. No don't think like that, don't you dare think like that.

Rogue let out another scream this one hardly seemed human. Then spikes burst from her skin, sticking out at odd angles. Optic blasts exploded into the sky.

"AH CAN'T CLOSE MAH EYES!!!" She wailed.

"Please Rogue you must try and fight them, you must stay calm and let me inside your mind it's the only way" The Professor yelled over her screams.

"AH CAN'T! Their to strong, they've evolved. They-they just……. Won't stop!" She started flailing wildly. Wolverine held her down with his gloved hands.

"Come on Stripes yah did it before yeh can do it again!" Wolverine cried desperately.

But her thrashing didn't cease, nothing seemed to change.

"Logan you must insert the sedative, I can't get reading from her mind at all it's like a tornado of thoughts and memories, we have to" the Professor ordered

"Nah, I can talk her through it, I just need a little more time" Logan said struggling to hold Rogue down. "Rogue come back to us please!"

"Logan you have already tried, we all have, but it's no use, if we keep on trying she might hurt herself or some one else." The professor said solemnly "we must"

"Fine." Hank sadly handed the uncapped sedative to Wolverine.

"Rogue I'm sorry bought this" Wolverine slipped it into her arm. She gave a violent jerk and the empty sedative ripped out to clatter on the ground. He held her down until finally she stopped moving. She lay there breathing in short shallow breaths.

"Please I know this is hard to understand but it's the only choice we have. Her powers have been off the chart all week we just can't do this the rest of our lives, risking innocents if Rogue escapes. We have tried talking to her and I can't even locate her mind." The Professor sighed sadly "I feel responsible I should have seen it coming but I couldn't help her. I don't want to do this, God I don't want to do this but we have no choice."

"Nien, we can't just lock her away! She isn't a criminal like Juggernaut how can we hand her the same fate." Kurt argued violently

"Professor you built this school for helping mutants but Rogue can't be helped imprisoned." Kitty cried

"Kitty none of us like this, but there are innocent people that could be hurt. We can barely keep Rogue restrained here. She's escaped twice in this week almost killing to little boys and destroying countless homes." Scott said calmly looking at the ground.

Kitty stared at him mouth gapping. "How could YOU! Standing up for this PLAN! What, you want Rogue locked up and have to sleep her way through life? I mean her life sucks already because of her powers, but taking her life away from her?! I can't believe you, you sick heartless-"

"Shut up." He said in a tone no one had ever heard from his mouth. It was so cold….. Kitty shivered. He stood up so his face was inches from hers. "Don't you dare accuse me of not caring for her, ever." He swirled around and rushed out the door.

"Kitty, I can't believe you" Jean said "We all are angry and frustrated in this situation. Scott just hides it the most, but really he's taking it very hard. I walked in on him crying the other day he blames himself for every thing you know …"

Kitty opened her mouth than closed it again but not before a sob escaped her lips." I'm sorry it's just so terrible…. I could never think of Rogue dead."

"She won't be dead Kitty, just asleep" said Mr. McCoy trying to cheer Kitty up but couldn't stop the sadness in his own voice.

"Asleep all her life, dead same thing!!! Kitty cried running out of the room.

"Professor please!" Kurt cried "If we put her in this sleep prison she is already dead. But if to help, she might have a chance."

Xavier looked at him with a pained expression. "Kurt I really didn't…." The professor rubbed his temples trying to hide his emotions. He looked back at him with calm face. "Kurt, Rogue isn't there any more."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked sharply

"She-" Xavier looked at the floor, then looked back up at Kurt tears in his eyes. "When I…tried to go inside her mind…" he sighed "I couldn't find her, well I did kind of…"

"Professor WHAT do you MEAN!" Kurt asked agitated.

"She was there, but the phyc's they have torn her apart each one wanting a piece of her. She couldn't possibly have survived, If I destroy the phycs I destroy her, I've tried to separate them I can't no amount of power can."

Kurt stared unseeing almost as if in a trance. He then said very slowly in a flat unemotional voice. "You mean my Schweitzer's dead?"

"The phycs are basically toying with her body, fighting over the next who will posses her. I'm so sorry Kurt."

Kurt didn't say a thing just sat there in his trance. Finally he closed his eyes almost in a wince and bamfed away.

"My Goddess" Storm whispered under her breath. Her hand covered her mouth trying to stop the sob that she knew was going to come.

There was a long silence, then "Is there really no hope left? Asked Jean in a whisper she didn't trust her voice at the moment.

"I don't..." Xavier seemed to drift off for a few seconds before answering." I really don't think so"

"When will she be sent?" said Mr. McCoy's voice shaking.

"Tonight."

(later that night)

Xavier sat in his wheel chair near a tube prison with even more security then the Juggernaut's. His hand pressed to the glass where Rogue floated. "Forgive me Rogue please forgive-". He was cut off by all the tears that came up from this weeks event's. Tears he had never been able to shed poured out, for the only student he couldn't help. Rogue.

I hoped you liked it i know I did alot of ... but hey whats a story without it. Any ways I guess well duh you know Rogue isn't going to stay in the prison but yeh never know. r&r

TigerLilly


	2. Enter the Cajun

Forgiveness

Thank to ya'all that sent me reviews shame on ya'all that didn't I mean I don't bite… hard. And to all of the reviews, keep reading or something terrible will happen in your sleep I don't now what yet but give me time I'm creative. I'm just kidding I'm crazy but not- well maybe I should just shut up.

Chapter 2: Enter Gambit

Remy glanced around at Xavier's office. He still couldn't believe he was here. I mean what sane man invited his ex-arch enemies into his home, his office. These are the enemies that had tried to kill him and his student's more than once. Yet here he was asking if they wanted any thing to drink. Pyro sat to the left on the arm of Piotr's chair. They both were surprisingly quiet. Well not suprising for Piotr but for Pyro. He never sat still or shut up.

"Well boys I am glad that you accepted my invitations." Professor Xavier said with a warm smile. "Well you probably want to cut to the chase right?"

Pyro's eyes narrowed in accusingly and he opened his mouth to say something,

when the Professor cut him off.

"No I did not read your mind" He said sternly "I can promise you, I will never read any of your minds without your permission unless it is to protect you or some one else."

"How did yah-"Pyro was again cut off by the Professor.

"Do you think you're the only one who has accused me of reading their minds without their consent?" Xavier said with a sad smile. "Many people are suspicious of telepaths, and I suppose they have a right to be, but it sure isn't easy for us either." He said with a soft chuckle.

"Well let's cut to the chase shall we? I have invited you here today because I would love for you to join us. Please don't your answer right away." Xavier said holding up his hand. "Please take a tour and learn what we live to accomplish here. We have a place for you among us and we'd love for you to join."

There was a long silence then Remy spoke up. "See da ting is we ain't exactly da most loved bunch around here. Ya know?"

Remy I think my student's have matured since you've last seen them" As if on cue there was a loud explosion sound and a "Tabithaaaaa!" The Professor winced "Well some of my students still have a ways to go, but I believe they will learn to accept you. They have accepted Lance, Fredrick, and Todd. I think their minds are more open than ever."

"But blimey mate we's used to be the baddies and naw yuh sayin' yuh actually wantin' us to switch ta the light sidda the force?" Pyro asked clearly shocked.

The Professor looked at him strangely. "If you mean become an X-man, yes I am completely serious. Magneto is gone, you are no longer are enemy's"

All of them looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Are yah sure yeh ain't on any-"Pyro started but Piotr kicked him in the leg "OW mate what was tha' for yah to damn strong yeh gonna be the death of ol' Pyro."

The Professor laughed. "No I am not 'on anything' nor am I crazy, I truly and seriously want you to join." There was another explosion this one sounding closer then before.

"Dis sound like Remy's kinda place." He said with a wide grin.

Well done with this chapter don't worry Rogue'll be in the next chappie. Luv the reviews again keep'um comin'. Sorry this one was so short the next one will be longer.

TigerLilly


	3. Beauty of the Soul

Forgiveness

Chapter 3: Beauty of the Soul

3years later

Remy Jumped off the couch he had been sleeping on falling to the floor. Red lights were flashing and there was a loud siren like alarm going off. He looked around wildly for some hint as to what was going on, when he was grabbed by the collar and dragged from the room by none other than Wolverine.

"Come on Gumbo, this ain't no time for goofin' off."

"Hold up homme, what the enfer is goin' on?" Remy asked pulling expertly from Wolverine's grasp.

"We got a code 114 on our hands." Wolverine replied gruffly. "So hurry up." He started walking down the hall quickly.

Remy had to jog to keep up with him. "Code114?"

"Didn't yeh read your hand book Cajun?" Logan asked taking a swift turn; Remy had to dodge to the left to avoid crashing into him.

"Non Remy got no use for dem!" Remy cried over the siren's that had seemingly grown louder the closer they got to the armor room.

"Well yeh better start findin' use for them Gumbo cause I ain't tellin' yeh everything!" Wolverine yelled.

"Of course not Remy will just find some one else to tell him next time!" He responded with a grin.

Wolverine just gave him a glare that made Remy gulp. Nobody messed with the Wolf and lived to tell the tale.

"This is the alarm five calling all mutant's to the conference room usually it means that a dangerous mutant's reekin' havoc but alarm 5 hasn't gone off since Juggernaut."

The last was more to himself then to Remy but Remy still heard it.

They grabbed their armor and quickly started to strap up. Piotr was already there dragging along Pyro. Berserker was just out already suited. Remy was done in seconds and ran to the conference room.

Once everyone was there the alarm was turned off.

"OK people we have a dangerous mutant on our hands." Scott said gesturing towards a flat screen where a news bulletin was being announced.

"Top breaking news a mutant has hit the streets of Brooklyn, New York deteriorating every thing it touches. What ever comes close to it falls to dust, bullets, cars, anything-"Scott put it on mute.

'This mutant has taken any thing the police throw at him. We need to get in stop him and get out as fast as we can. We don't want any people getting hurt already two have died. I want Group 1, 2, and 3 to take this situation. Alright X-men if you have any questions ask your team leader's on the way. Jean will connect the group leaders with a phycic link should there be any problem's okay teams move out."

Team 2 move in first, team 1 will stay for back up team three stay to the south in case the mutant try's to escape. said a telepathic voice that could only be Jean's.

No matter how many years Remy will be an X-men he ain't never gonna get used to that, Spooks useful but plain annoyin'.

They closed in on the figure what they saw there was a total shock.

(sorry I gotta get a drum roll)

It was a small boy no older then eleven. His skin was a puke green color and his eye's were huge bulging from his sockets. They were a pure pearl color no irises or pupil's just sickening swirly pearl. When he turned to face them they shivered it was like he was looking into their soul.

And Remy tought spooks were bad. Dis kid was a walkin' nightmare.

The kid's face turned into a scowl "Você é pessoa que mau você não gosta de Adoa você pensa que é um fieo como cada outro."

The boy sent a mist from his fingers at them "pagamento para seu ódio."

"Get out of the way fool's!"

Some thing seemed to change. Remy's blood flow seemed to stop for a moment he couldn't breath. Then he found himself falling and something falling on top of him. He opened his eyes to find himself lying underneath Kitty and Sunspot. "Uh."

But that wasn't the weird part, the weird part was where he was lying he was on the wall and the rest of the world seemed on its side.

"Ce qui-" But before he could finish his questions he fell again back to regular gravity and on top of Piotr who was luckily in his medal form, but Remy who unluckily did have a medal form got his breath knocked out of him when everyone else fell on him.

"Ouch!"

"Hey that was my-"

"Okay, who put their hand on my ass!?"

"Sorry that was yours I thought it was Rahne's"

"Dick face"

"Sorry about that but I did save you from being deteriorated didn't I?" They all turned to where the new voice came from to see a boy about the age of 18. He had scraggily brown hair and lively blue eyes. He had a dark blue uniform with a white patch that had the letter's MPRS on it.

A girl ran up behind him "Fools you could have been literally turned to dust. Stay out of our way." She had a short black hair with dark burning green eyes and the same tight suit but her's was black.

They weren't the only new comers. Out of a black semi with a huge glass box attached on the back came two other girls and one boy the other was had a black costume that wrapped tight around her it went all the way up around her face the only thing that showed were her bright emerald eyes. But you could defiantly tell she was a girl. If Remy wasn't being elbowed in the ribs at the moment he'd whistle.

The other girl had a bright purple costume with a red Mohawk and dramatic make up.

The last girl had a green uniform like the other's, she corn rows all along her head in braids she had tan skin and brown eyes.

The boy was blond with a white suit, surrounding him was a haze of what looked like specks of light.

The black haired girl ran off to join the group. "I'd do as she say's you don't want to get on Blackflame's badside. Toodles." The boy said and waggled his fingers at them then turned to eye the scene before him, walking slowly eyeing up the mutant.

The girl in the black mask was arguing with the blond boy finally he gave in nodding. She stepped forward walking at ease towards the green skinned boy. He tensed up, the deadly mist gathering in his hand.

"Eu significo-o nenhum mel do dano, nós sou justo como você você não v. Seus povos ferindo." She spoke in the same language he had been speaking in.

His eyebrows raised in surprise to here his language coming from her lips then they narrowed in suspicion.

" Se forem como mim, por que me temem? Pensam que eu sou um bruto. Eu puno-os apenas como meu mom que tenta me matar." He said gesturing at the X-men that were piled up.

"Nenhum não há nenhuma necessidade punir anymore. Olhar dentro de mim eu não o temo, mim quero ajudar-lhe. Eu era uma vez justo como você meu poder fora do controle mas ajudaram-me a força de MPRS. Mas se você ferir povos que não podem lhe ajudar não gostam dos povos que ferem povos. Se você parar eu poderia ser seu amigo."

She walked close to him and cradled his face in her hands. She kneeled down so she was eye-to –eye with him. He looked in her eyes, she didn't flinch or shiver she just let him look unmoving.

His mouth opened in amazement. " Os mais melhores amigos?"

She nodded. He enveloped her in a hug she hugged back. "Vontade você vem com mim a seu repouso novo com brinquedos novos?"

"brinquedos?"

"brinquedos."

The boy's form seemed to change. His eyes sunk in they still were very large and pure pearl but they weren't popping out. His skin changed to from green to just a pale peach. She held his hand and led him two the glass box, she then took him in her arms and they both went right through the wall.

The blond boy just then noticed the X-men who had untangled them selves and were now watching in aw at what had happened. A look of shock traced the boy's face. It was so quick Remy had barley seen it if it weren't for his thief's eye he would have missed it. The boy's face was blank you couldn't tell what he was thinking. He walked right on over.

"You're the X-men right?" His voice was cold and flat. The light haze that was there earlier was gone.

Cyclops stepped up with his chin raised like a good little leader boy. "Yes we are but who are you and what the heck happened." ( Cyclops is to good to swear)

The blond boy stood two inches taller then Cyclops so Remy had to choke back laughter. It was pretty funny when Cyclops who was shorter then this guy struggled to look intimidating, it just didn't work.

The boy didn't look more then 19. He flipped out a card from his sleeve. "If you want to know more about what happen get your X-men together and go to this address. If you don't then forget this ever happened and keep your mouth shut."

Cyclops fingered his visor. "Don't threaten us we know when to keep quiet."

The boy glared at Scott and light fragments started flashing around him.

"Knock it off Light Boy! We gotta go!" Yelled the girl supposedly named BlackFlamee she stood near the door of the semi.

He turned his glare on her. She just glared right on back.

He sighed then turned and looked at Scott with a stern look. "We'll be there till Wednesday after that were gone. It'll be too late."

He gave one last glare at Cyclops and handed him the card. He then jogged towards the semi got in and they drove past. As they glass box passed Remy looked up to see the covered girl holding the boy in her lap rocking him back and forward the boy was asleep. A soft smile settled on Remy's mouth the boy looked so harmless, it was terrible he had to have such a curse that young. So innocent but when your power came up there was no stopping you from being plunged into adulthood. He knew that from experience.

Translations it goes in order from when you read the story so any words that aren't English will go in order

Homme-It's suppose to mean 'man' but it's kind of like 'dude'

Hell

You are bad people you don't like Adoa you think he's an ugly like every one else.

Pay for your hate

It is okay honey we're not here to hurt you. We're just like you why are you hurting them

If they are like me, why do they fear me? They think I am a gross. I punish them just like my mom she try to kill me.

No, there is no need to punish anymore. Look inside me I do not fear you, I want to help you. I was once just like you my power out of control but they helped me the MPRS force. But if you hurt people they can not help you they do not like people who hurt people. If you stop I could be your friend.

Best friends?

Best friends?

Will you come with me to your new home with new toys?

Toys?

Wow I'm done that was a long one I hope you all appreciate it. I bet you thought the powerful mutant was Rogue right aren't I evil. Well I got to get some shut eye C'ya TigerLilly


	4. the MPRS

Forgiveness 

For the answers to the reviews, just keep reading you'll find it all out maybe sooner then you think or I could be an evil fiend and stop right now leaving you always wondering whatever did happen to Rogue. Nah this is more fun. Oh and Remy, Pyro, and Piotr are part of the senior group along with Lance, Fred and Todd.

On with the show!

Chapter 4: the MPRS

"I believe meeting this group could proof most enlightening" The Professor announced after he heard their story.

"It might be a trap professor" Scott exclaimed.

"Oh Scott, you just don't want to go because that boy tried to show you up. Really Scott, your 21 years old" Jean scolded "You think you'd have matured."

That's not the reason!" Scott exclaimed turning red. "I think it might put us in danger."

"Scott if we are all there, it will lessen our likelihood to be put in danger." Mr. McCoy stated factually.

"But we can't all go!" Scott argued "It would look suspicious for a giant group of costumed people hanging around an old abandoned gas station. That's where it is isn't it?"

The professor nodded. "Yes it is, and I do see the sense in your words," Scott smiled. "That's why only the senior members are going to accompany Logan, Storm, Beast and myself."

The younger members didn't know whether to protest about being left behind or celebrate because they were being left behind with out an adult. So they decided to stay painfully silent.

"But Professor-"Scott's complaint was cut off by a "Shut UP Summers." That came from Avalanche. Scott glared at him but amazingly shut up.

"Good now that that's settled we shall go tomorrow at noon. Make sure you dress casually. We do not want to draw suspicion"

They waited till the crowds grew to a trickle then headed slowly towards the gas station. It looked like it hadn't been used in a century, boarded up nice and tight dirt and trash covered the surroundings it was disgusting.

Maybe dis be just a joke Remy thought till they spotted the girl with dreadlocks sitting on an old crate playing solitaire. She looked up and grinned.

"You came! Yes now Aaron has to pay up." She stood up brushing dust from herself then started off towards the back of the gas station "Come on people let's move" She said mimicking a general.

The back of the garage didn't look any better than the front in fact it looked worse. Garbage was stacked high and odd things were out every where like the bumper to a car and an old vacuum that looked to be from the 1400's. The girl stopped in front of the stack of old tire that sat on the side of the gas station, then started digging behind it. She pulled out a DEAD MOUSE! Some of the girls shrieked, others gave her a look of disgust. She rolled her eyes "It's not real. None of the garbage is."

She stuck her thumb into the back of it and waited a little while there was a click. And the stack of tires slid away to reveal a stair case.

"A fingerprint proof finger print scanner." She said looking proudly at it "made it myself." She then looked at the doors "a five sheet layer of titanium invisible to the naked eye."

Remy whistled silently. That was a heck of a security system; it would even be hard for Cyclops to penetrate that baby.

She glanced at Xavier's wheel chair. Then punched something into the keyboard on the near by wall. The stairs collapsed into a ramp and she walked down into a lighted hallway. Fred could barley fit through but he made it. They went down that hallway and found themselves in a huge room that seemed part kitchen, part living room, and part infirmary. The girl that was BlackFlame sat on the counter top typing on her lab top. The brown haired boy sat flipping through channels and the Mohawk girl sat in the corner her eye's closed and her mouth moving but no sound came out. There were four other doors around the room and the blond boy came out of one looking serious.

When they entered the suppose-have MRPS force what ever that meant stopped what they were doing and came to inspect the X-men. There was a long silence then one of the other doors opened and in walked what looked to be the little boy he was covered in a strange metallic suit with a glass helmet that fit his face closely. He was holding the hand of the black wrap mask girl she still hadn't taken her uniform off it seemed. The blond boy looked surprised when she came through.

"Shadow maybe you should take the kid in the other room we can handle this" The girl's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He looked towards the X-men then back to her.

"Ombragez ces personnes pourrait savoir que qui vous êtes ne risquez pas notre recherché" he said in very fast and fluent French. Any person that hadn't spoken it all their life wouldn't understand it at that speed. Luckily Remy had.

The girl raised an eyebrow at the boy. "De que parlez-vous? Je ne les ai avant jamais rencontrés."

The boy looked into her eyes." Faites confiance svp que je quand je dis il ne serait pas bon pour indiquer votre identité à eux."

The girl sighed but nodded. The boy gave a relieved smile to then turn back on them with his frown.

"Peut-être vous devriez apprendre qui parle français avant que vous ayez une conversation secrète en français avant elles. Ou est-ce que j'ai été censé entendre cela?" Remy spoke just as fast but giving it a Cajun accent.

The blond boy stared at him flabbergasted. The girl just raised an eyebrow and inspected him with interest.

"Please tell us why yeh don't want us to know who she is." Remy said this time speaking in English and giving the two a cocky grin. The X-men narrowed their eyes in suspicion eyeing up the girl. The blond boy glared at the Cajun. But the girl didn't show any emotion, though Remy suppose it be hard to see emotion behind the mask.

"I have no idea what why my teammate thinks I know you because I can guarantee I don't. So if it really bothers you that much I will take my mask off." She said in a crisp English accent.

"Don't-" came a curt command from the boy. But it was too late she unwrapped the mask slowly starting from the neck then slowly unwinding up. She revealed thick red lips and then a small nose and last her gorgeous emerald eyes. She pulled off the top to reveal long flat black hair.

With purple dyed tips. Now that Remy could see her fully he could see her eyes were slightly oriental and her skin slightly tanned. She clearly had some oriental blood in her.

"Are you happy luv?" She asked a grin on her own face to match his.

The blond boy looked at, at first then he looked angry. "Betsy I told you not to do that."

"And I told you they didn't know me, do you?" She asked looking into each of their eyes, they slowly all shook their heads. "Hate to say I told you so but-" she said giving a sly grin and turning to meet he blond boy's eyes

"If you hate so much please refrain from doing it." The boy growled.

She slipped to Remy's side and put a hand to the side of his face dragging it down at an agonizing slow pace." But I find thing's I hate soooo intoxicating." She said in a sexy tone. Her emerald eyes danced. Remy gulped.

She then slipped back to the eleven year old boy who was looking at her strangely. "Vai o jogo o jogo que eu o ensinei no computador Adoa eu tenho que discutir coisas acima crescidas eu virei jogo logo."

"Mas seu-"

"Adoa vai por favor." She said sternly the boy sighed and left but not before saying "Você povoa é assim desconcertante."

She chuckled." Você não tem nenhuma idéia."

She turned back to the group. The blond boy stepped forward"I suppose introductions are in order my name is Garret Rodriguez otherwise known as flash. I can manipulate light fragments and cause flashes. I can tell you this you won't find our names any where there not even in the government files if you actually get in." he gestured towards the girl with short black hair.

"The name is Blackfire I preferred you didn't know my name no one uses it and not many people know it"

"What, you don't trust us." Lance accused.

She turned to fix Lance with stony eyes. " No that is not the reason, the reason not many people know my name is because if they know it they will be tempted to call me it and I wouldn't want them to give into your temptations. But since you brought up the question of trust. No I don't trust any of you. Not that you could betray us our security and connections our flawless. My power is this."

She held her hand near Lance's face and it burst into black flames making him jump back. She then closed her hand and the flames went out leaving a smoking fist. She stepped back towards her group and stood there coldly and calmly.

The next to introduce was Mirage. "My names Nikida code name Mirage and well I have chameleon skin you know I can blend into any surrounding but that power ain't that useful my other power is that I'm shapeshifter." She morphed into a form of Garret and stood up imitating him. He glared at her. She grinned sheepishly and turned back.

Next was the brown haired boy. "The names Aaron, code name's Gravitate. Because basically I can manipulate gravity as you experienced yesterday it doesn't go to well for the people around my but it works fine for me." He said with a warm smile.

Then there was the Mohawk girl who kind of looked like she was asleep. She let out a loud snore.

"Eliza-" Aaron whispered nudging her. Her eyes popped open and she put on a strange grin.

"Ahoy matte's welcome on board the 'Sir MPRS'. Wash your shoes before yeh talk to the captain he hates dirty shoes the names 'liza and I'm an as human as it gets" She exclaimed shaking hands wildly. "Me code name's XA cause it sounds like X-ray and I like X-rays once when I was twelve I-" Aaron covered her mouth.

" She'll go on like that for hours." He explained.

"Is it because of her mutant gift?" asked Jean quietly

"Ow!" Aaron yelled pulling his hand from her mouth and cupped it with his other hand.

"She's human" Garret said.

"I'm basically insane" She said. "But I excel terribly in combat training and I never miss my target." She picked a pen of the counter tops and flung it behind her back with out looking, it hit the power button on the TV turning it.

" That reminds me my shows on" She hoped over the couch to stare intently at the screen.

"Is that not a mutant gift?" the Professor asked

"There's not a single mutant gene in her body." Garret stated with a shrug.

The girl named Betsy was next." As you now know my names Betsy Braddock. My codename is Shadow my powers are-"

"She can copy any mutant's powers even if they haven't used them yet" Garret said quickly. She gave him a bewildered look but said nothing.

"Together we are all members of a very large but secret organization called the MPRS. Mutant Protection, Rehabitation, and Security. We protect mutants around the world. We use advanced security to give mutants a new start our very own Witness Protection Program for mutants. If they blow their cover we get them out as soon as possible. We also punish and imprison mutants that use there powers for evil."

"Where were you when we were dealing with Magneto" Wolverine muttered under his breath.

"We work along side humans helping mutants. Our headquarters are placed all around the world. When a new mutant discovers his or her powers they often are afraid and usually in danger. Our team brings them in and helps them learn to control their powers. When we are sure that they are fully under control they can choose to join us, live in our hidden mutant communities, take a hidden identity, or just leave with no attachments. We try to help even in the most dire situations" The last comment seemed to be aimed at Xavier.

"But that is not why we have asked you to come if we didn't something we would have been long gone with out even a clue to go on. The truth is we need your help."

Translation's in order

Shadow these people might know who you are do not risk our mission.

What are you talking about? I have never met them before.

Please just trust me revealing your identity to them is a bad idea

Maybe you should learn who speaks French before you have a secret conversation in French before them. Or was I supposed to hear that?

Go play the game I taught you on the computer I have to discuss grown up things I will come play shortly.

But your-

Adoa go please

You people are so confusing

You have no idea

-----------------------------

Wow that was a long one I bet your surprised keep reading and you'll find out what's going on and reviews, reviews, reviews. Oh and the translations were from a translator website so they're probably wrong but it sounds cool right. See the thing is I can't email you back so you'll just have to keep reading I know its torture but all will be revealed in time. Gotta go.

Tiger Lilly


	5. Essex

Forgiveness

God have you ever done a magic trick and you are the only one that knows how it's done god it's so hard not to tell them the trick. My stories are going to be so twisted. Any ways I luv you guy's for givin' the reviews it's awesome. Rogue's coming don't worry.

Chapter 5: Trouble

"The truth is we need your help."

The X-men seemed to stare at him in shock, this boy that had acted so cold to them was actually asking them for help?

Garret held up a remote and pressed a few buttons. What had looked like a painting changed into a screen on it was a girl with short spiky black hair and tan skin. "Well it looks like you got the X-kiddies here. Aaron you better pay up." She said with a grin.

"Hack you're here to brief them on the problem, not for a social visit." Garret scolded.

"Alright alri-" she paused when she looked at Betsy and raised an eyebrow. She quickly looked back at Garret. A little to quickly Remy thought he gazed at Betsy she didn't seem any different, still pretty hot, that perfectly muscled body with those extravagant curves, but it was the eyes that sealed the deal those bright emerald gems. He looked quickly back at the screen bad thoughts Remy, bad thoughts.

"My name is Hack I'm also a mutant. My powers are basically I'm the best hacker in the world me and computers, we kind of click. Well let me tell you about our little problem." She typed something into the keyboard in front of her and the screen split in four her in the upper right corner. Kitty-corner to her was a picture of a thin bald man in what looked like his early fifties. He had small almost mouse like eyes and a rather over large nose. On the panel to the right of him appeared a long document. His name his birth date and place his age.

"This is Nathanial Essex. A head scientist that invents products and other little gadgets that help make mutants lives more normal. He also contributes thousands of dollars to the MPRS force each year. But there are suspicions that he is testing on mutants, but it's more then just that I found some unclear leads that Essex might be trying to make an invention that can controls mutants and humans and basically anything with a brain."

In the panel to the left of her, a 2D image of a small spider looking device came up.

"Essex is also a mutant. He's a psychic. But that's all I know. His files were destroyed a long time ago. But what he would do with this device is it would be able to automatically attach itself to the neck near where the skull and the back bone meet."

A 2D person came up and the spider crawled up the person's spine and settled where she said it would.

"Then the spider would sink a thin needle, really tiny you wouldn't even be able to feel it, into your spinal cord it injects a serum that kills any message the body might send to the brain and the brain might send back. So it virtually submit the person into a full on paralyzed condition. The brain is then put into a numb like state as the serum makes its way through out the entire spinal cord."

The picture then showed the spinal cord of the person, the device embedded into the cord and the serum which in the picture is a blue like substance traveled through the spin.

"When the brain is in this numb like state it is vulnerable for any person, no matter how much of a psychic ability they posses. It would be terribly easy for Essex to build a psychic link and take control entirely."

The picture turned back into the one showing the device up close and the girl sighed. "If he succeeds in doing this he could have thousands at his command and we'd never know. But for people with in the MPRS he's untouchable. Our Commander won't authorize the men we need to take Essex down so that is where you come in"

"Wait so yeh want us tah do yah work fah yeh cause yeh can?" Remy said raising an eyebrow. "Sounds a lot like we'dd beh doin yah dirty deeds."

"It's not like that." Betsy protested with a glare. "We will be doing this with you all the way but if we want to take on Essex we'll need yaall's help." the last she said in a slight southern twang.

"Alright, alright yeh don' see me dissin yah language 'luv'" Remy replied defensively.

Garret stepped up. "We are willing to work with you a hundred percent on this as long as you return that same courtesy. So are you in?"

Sorry this is short but it has to be for the others to be better. And to you it must seem off track but I can guarantee you, all will fall into play in TIME. So keep reading I'm going to have to postpone Romy until later chapters cause it just won't work out right now. I had, had a totally different situation planned for the story but it just seemed to work out great this way so I'm sticking with this boardline. Well hopefully I can get two chapters out tonight but I'm not sure. The weird thing is I have never finished a story in my life I've started out great stories but grew board with them if you like this story you better put some pressure on me when I start faltering. Gotta go maybe start a new chappie.

TigerLilly


	6. Trap

Forgiveness

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for the Reviews from everyone who sent them. Keep reading. Yah X-men!

Chapter 6: Trap

"Remy's in place mon ami, over."

"Shadow is in place and ready for some serious ass-kicking over."

"BlackFlame in place over."

"Xa here and unfortunately not destroying something. Oven"

"It's over, Xa, get it right, we need to take this mission seriously hundreds of lives are a stake. Garret and One Eye are in place over." Muffle, muffle. "IT'S CYCLOPS!"

"Whose bright idea was it to put them together there probably going to end up killing each other before we even see a bad guy." Pause. "Oh, yeah, Gravitate and Nightcrawler in place. Over."

"Kitty and Piotr." Giggle. "In place. Over" Giggle.

Pyro and Wolvie in place" Scream. Wolverine's voice. "Over."

"Jean and Mirage in place, over."

"Brotherhood in place, over."

"OK team let's make this swift and deadly head in."

They had finally found the warehouse Essex was perfecting his control bugs, Remy called them. He crept closer towards the roof top door. He tried the door. Hmm locked well dat won't do non, non, non. He picked it quickly and crept slowly down the stairs.

"Now teams!"

He burst through the door charged card in hand to be met by an empty hallway.

He tip toed towards one of the doors in the hallway swinging it open nothing, not a scrap of anything. Oh merde they must have known! He checked all the rooms nothing. How did they know?

He came upon the last door and blew it open to come face to face with a fire dragon. He jumped back instantly trying to pat out the flame on the back of his trench coat cursing long and hard in French.

"Oops sorry mate, I thought yeh was this Essex guy. It seems he's flown the coup and I'm thinking there be a rat among us." Pyro said glancing down the hallway. "So's yeh checked all the doors every little speck?"

Remy pulled his coat off to inspect the burn marks. "Mon pauvre dieu de manteau vous pyrogéné stupide brûlant chaque chose que vous voyez que vous duper mon manteau est ruiné." He then glared at Pyro. "Oui, every speck." He spat.

"Now no need to get cranky mate I said I was sorry." Pyro stated

"Dis coat was custom made I've had it since mah sixteenth birthday, my pa gave it to me." He said fuming.

"Holy crickey mate since you was sixteen." Pyro said shocked "maybe it was a good thing I burned it."

Remy shot him a look that could've been deadlier than one of Cyclop's blasts. Pyro held up his hands in a mock surrender. "Sheesh all this over a coat!"

"THIS COAT WAS-" Remy was cut off by a new voice.

"Custom made we all heard." They spun around to find a woman in a green suit with a spin of colors in it and long blonde hair in a pony tail. She was giving them a sly grin.

"And who is this we, petite?" Remy asked looking at her with suspicion.

"Me and Blockbuster of course." She answered pointing behind them. Before they could turn they were smashed from behind and thrown over the woman. She laughed as she saw them smash threw the door that Pyro had come from.

When Remy brushed off his daze he realized he was in the middle of a fight. He charged a card and flung it at the guy that was creeping behind Betsy. "Ahh!" The guy yelled when he was flung aside from the explosion.

He spotted Remy as the perpetrator and started towards him with a glowing arm, when a bare hand covered his face. At first Remy was confused but then saw the guy collapse with Betsy standing over him. Remy's eyes widened in shock and curiosity. She barley glanced his way before jumping back into battle. Strange, didn't think she had that power he brushed it off thinking only that one of the other enemies had, had it.

"Enough. You are boring me at first your spying was amusing but now it's just interfering!" A raspy voice cut through the fight. The same man Remy had seen in the picture stood now in over them in real life, superiorly looking down on them, chin held high. "You are getting to be a nuisance, so I must destroy you!"

Betsy flew up. "You want to destroy something destroy me!"

He smiled a smile that could make wolves run tail between their legs. "Gladly."

She created a psychic shield around herself deflecting whatever attack Essex seemed to be throwing at her.

While Remy was watching some one had snuck behind him and he flew into a nearby wall a wave of something pulsed through him shaking him violently. He blacked out.

"Night Hon." Was all he heard.

He woke slowly his eyes squinted as he tried to place where he was. He heard around explosion and he remembered. He glanced around slowly trying to take function his body. He tried to get a grip on what was going on.

In the left corner Kitty protected a knocked out Piotr from what looked like a boy made of glass.

A little to the right sat a amused boy who seemed to be watching Kurt try and port but he didn't seem to be able to function right porting every where else then near the boy.

In the far right Scott and Jean tried to avoid harpoon like light shafts that seemed to be coming out of the boy's hands.

Wolverine was in a berserker like mode fighting against an ugly looking beast with fangs dripping and claws out.

The Blob and Gravitate behind him were going against what looked to be a steroid pumped woman with sunglasses.

BlackFlame was fighting violently with black flaming hands and very fast guy wielding Chinese throwing stars. She was really good but his mutations seemed to make him faster it didn't look like she could win but she kept going.

He scanned the rest of the area to find most of the X-men, two MPRS girls and one of Essex's henchmen lay scattered on the floor knocked out or worse. Garret was no where to be seen. Remy shuttered. That's when he fought the pains of his body and forced himself to get up.

He threw a charged card towards the boy who seemed to be the cause of Night Crawlers powers going astray. The boy screamed and fell. Night Crawler finally able to land on the ground, collapsed panting.

"Help…Rogue." He said then went into a total blackout.

Rogue? But he was told Rogue was dead.

He looked up to see not Betsy but Rogue her black uniform ripped in quite a few places. How-was-Who- it-WHAT was going on she was supposed to be dead. It couldn't be possible.

She and Essex were both flying battling with physical combat and mental it seemed. Essex looked almost as bad as Rogue. Painting and sweating and still he didn't stop. There attacks were so fast Remy's eyes could barely keep up with them.

He grabbed a card and charged it up and let it fly towards Essex. It didn't do much damage to him but it did give Rogue the chance she needed. A red wave of something came from her body then hit Essex and sent him flying into a wall, then to the ground.

"Marauders grab our wounded we're getting out of here!" Essex yelled and then smashed something to the ground and smoke filled the room.

Remy started coughing violently as the chemical filled his lungs.

Through the smoke he saw Rogue fall. He ran in the direction he thought it was and almost tripped over Rogue's unconscious body.

She looked different since the last time he had seen her three years ago when she had been under Mesmero's control and absorbed Remy and the other mutant's. Her face was devoid of the make up she had worn then, with out it she looked like a different person entirely. Her pouted lips and pale petite face was a little like the face Betsy had excluding the Asian features and it was all framed by long white bangs. God she was even more prettier then Betsy had been.

He ripped a handkerchief in two and put one half covering her mouth, the other he used to cover his own.

He saw a figure coming closer he pulled out his last card and was about to throw it when the figure came into view.

It was Garret. He had some type of cloth over his mouth and was still coughing.

Remy uncharged the card and put it back in his pocket.

Garret stumbled over to Rogue's other side and took her pulse, then he took the handkerchief off to check her breathing. He then seemed to be satisfied and replaced the handkerchief. He finally seemed to realize Remy was there when the smoke started to clear he glared at him. God this guy could still be an ass no matter what situation.

Most of the X-men were caring for the wounded but Wolverine who still seemed to be in his animalish like personality stalked up to Garret and grabbed him by the neck of his shirt.

"When the fuck were you going to tell us Betsy was Rogue?!" He snarled.

The boy seemed to examine his situation then answered. "I wasn't."

"Wrong answer, Bub." Wolverine growled unleashing one set of his claws. "You have ten seconds to tell me why the hell not."

The boy glared at him with fire in his eyes. "Do you really want to be scorched from the outside, in?" He said coldly. Remy believed he'd do it as light hazes appeared around him.

"I'll take my chances." He said his claws closing in on Garret's face. The hazes seemed to grow brighter. Remy grabbed Logan's hand by the wrist.

"Don mon ami, your not your self when your out of this state you'll regret it." Remy advised calmly. But inside something asked why the heck are you savin his ass and riskin your life in the process.

Wolverine glared at him. "Are you positive about that Gumbo?" He said eyeing Garret.

"Oui, monsieur." Remy said looking into eyes that didn't seem to belong to Logan but slowly the animal he saw there faded away and Remy released his hand. Logan threw Garret into the wall and walked over to Rogue.

BlackFlame stood between them. "Stay away from her." She said in a dangerous voice. "We know what you did to her, but you're lucky she doesn't or she'd kill you, Basterd. I would to, given the chance. Let's just leave it with her not knowing you." She said eyes narrowing.

Logan took a step forward.

Her hands burst into flames. "Don't make me put you down like the dog you are." She said in a voice that would freeze fire itself.

Logan's face twisted into a scowl, his fists clenched and unclenched. It seemed like hours before he spun around and took off. Her hands went out, but turned her glare on Remy. "You too."

Remy's eyes examined her. She seemed to be shaking and had a long deep gash along her thigh and on her upper chin. There were also thin scratches along her ribs and arms, then a bruise on her left eyebrow that seemed to be swelling. She didn't look like she could still be standing. Yet here she was threatening to take on Wolverine and win.

He gritted his teeth and nodded. If any one of the MPRS force had to take care of Rogue, Remy was glad it was her. He walked off to help the other X-men with the wounded.

Translations

Oh my poor coat god you stupid pyro burning every thing you see you fool my coat is ruined

Okay know Rogue's in the picture so I can spice things up with a little ROMY. I love Romy but that might have to wait for chapter eight because I have a whole Rogue angst thing planned for the next. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

TigerLilly


	7. Amnesia

Forgiveness

High fives to all you people who sent me REVIEWS none for those that didn't. KEEP READING!!!!!

Chapter: 7 Amnesia

Remy sat on a stool in the MPRS force's make shift kitchen taking in all that had happened in the last hour as he watched Mr. McCoy run in and out of the curtains they had set up for privacy issues.

Rogue was being kept in one of the spare rooms guarded by BlackFlame who had seen to Rogue's wounds and her own as well. She wouldn't let any X-men inside and only sometimes let MPRS members in. She sat outside the door to the room on a chair with her lab top glaring at any one who so happened as look at the door. She would sometimes grab food for Rogue and herself but that was the only time she left that chair and she also left to check up on Rogue of course. Pyro, who had stitches in his right eyebrow and a busted lip, had wondered when she went to the bathroom or slept.

At one point Kitty had threaten to phase through the door. But BlackFlame was surprisingly or not so surprisingly manipulative, very manipulative and had talked Kitty out of it. Remy wouldn't want to become her enemy.

Mr. McCoy rushed back into one of the curtain rooms.

Remy had offered to help but Mr. McCoy turned him down saying he would only be in the way. Remy was a little hurt by that, but knew Hank was being put under a lot of stress with the need of medical hands and that he probably didn't realize it had came out so harsh.

There was four critically wounded. Mr. McCoy had to operate on Toad ironically luckily Mirage's mother had been a doctor and had taught her a lot, so she was suitable help. Xa was still out cold but Hank said she had no sign of any injuries at all he had done every thing he could and checked her over at least a dozen times. Storm was suffering from a broken ankle and Piotr was suffering a mild concussion. Most of the other X-men were either resting or out searching which was mainly Logan because after the fight he couldn't stand being here.

"Hey boy throw me a coke from the fridge." BlackFlame commanded.

He glanced over at her. She looked at him as if daring him to say no. He shrugged and didn't fall for her bait. He grabbed a soda and threw it to her as she caught it the doors that led outside opened up and in wheeled Xavier. With Jean, Scott, Nightcrawler and Lance behind him. They headed towards BlackFlame.

"My students have informed me that Rogue is alive?" He asked bewildered.

"She is." BlackFlame pronounced coldly.

"Well then don't you think we should see her?" Said Xavier as if he was talking to a child.

"No I don't." BlackFlame stated. "And let's get this strait before you go on treating me as if I have no idea of what I'm doing. You locked her away, left her to rot in that hell of a prison. You also stopped her brain patterns. So she wouldn't even be able to have her dreams to comfort her. We had Betsy who was the most powerful psychic that we could find at the time pull her mind from the cage you put it in. It put so much stress on her mind that she went into a coma and stayed that way for five weeks we didn't think she would make it. But she did she awoke to find herself not knowing who she was or anything about her powers. She also had no control over them. Betsy had to literally sew her mind together with the different personalities running around in her brain. We helped her recover. She became like a little sister to us. Then she surpassed us all, becoming the amazing woman she is today. She has a life now and she is so passionate about this cause. She probably throws herself into it more then Marium Vonrose the very designer and creator of the MPRS. And you are not; I repeat not going to destroy her life again. No matter what it takes I'm going to keep that for her."

"We all feel that way." Mirage said coming from behind the curtains. "She's settled down here. Do you really think for you to throw this other life on her is good for her or is it for you? I can understand you miss her but if you really love her you won't put her through this. Let her live the life she's made."

Professor Xavier sighed putting his head in his hands. "Maybe your right, it's just so hard when…" He wiped away the tears that fell down his face. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Then seemed to regain his composure.

"I think your plan suits this best." He said calmly.

"Professor what-"

How can we just-"

"Rogue's there in that room all we do-"

"Why can't-"

"Students be quiet!" He snapped his sharp voice cutting through the cries of protest. Everyone was instantly quiet no one had ever heard that tone from Xavier before. "I'm sorry I lost my temper. But we need to do now what is best for Rogue. Do we really want her to be hurt anymore?"

There was an awkward silence. Then Mirage spoke "We really need your help with Essex. Do you think you could work with Rogue?"

"We must this is a far greater problem then our petty differences." Xavier said.

The X-men all nodded in agreement though most were very grim.

"Good because we will be moving to our old base it's much larger and more equipped then this one this is only s safe house." Garret said coming out from one of the curtains with Xa in tow.

"When did you get up?" Pyro asked very confused. "I thought you was out colder then a fish frozen in a bucket."

She looked at him and seemed to examine him. Her head cocked to the side. Then she said sounding exactly like Pyro, exactly. "When did you get up? I thought you was out colder then a fish frozen in a bucket."

He raised an eyebrow. "Now don't start with me Shelia I have to say I'm bettah at this game then you are."

Again she repeated his words sounding just like him. Then they got into some sort of word battle. Pyro trying unsuccessfully to come up with something that Xa couldn't say every one was staring at them like they were crazy.

They didn't notice when Rogue opened the door, but Remy did. Mon dieu she was beautiful. Her hair was dropped down along her chest. That gorgeous white stripe and those eyes he could get lost in those. He realized some of the things she had to keep the same because they would notice if she had changed them. Like her eyes and her body were had to stay the same. The rest she changed. She walked slowly and quietly till she was right behind BlackFlame and watched in interest the mimicking match. Remy slowly absorbed what he had heard. She lost control? They had to lock her away? She didn't remember anything about her X-men days. She didn't remember he used to be her enemy? He raised an eyebrow. She didn't remember he used to be the enemy? He kept coming back to those words.

"R-R-Rogue…" Nightcrawler stuttered.

Everyone turned to stare. "Oh so Garret told yah'all the truth about me has he." She said giving them a warm smile. "See I told yah sugar." She said walking towards Garret. "They don't know who I am and they if they have thah haven't raised there pitchforks yet." No one seemed to chuckle they all just stared at her. She looked at them strangely and uncomfortably. "Why are yah'all starin at meh?"

"We're just surprised your awake and walking." BlackFlame said quickly "You took quite a fall if it wasn't for your invulnerability I would have had to sew your organs back in.

Rogue winced. "There's somethan' I didn need tah know. But if Ah ever need my organs sewed back in Ah'll let yeh know."

Black Flame gave her a smirk.

"Rogue maybe you should get packed up we're going to leave for the old base as soon as we can. Adao having some trouble with his powers and he wants you." Garret said.

She smiled softly "He's such a sweetie ain' he?"

"He wasn't so sweet when he was deteriorating buildings." Pyro stated under his breath. Xa who was still repeating everything he said. Repeated that but much louder then Pyro had before.

Rogue glared at Xa but then she pointed to Pyro who was gapping as Xa gave him an evil grin and winked. Rogue turned her glare on him. "Well he didn' know what he was doin' his powars were out of control."

"I didn' say notin' Shelia I swear!" Pyro protested.

"I didn' say notin' Shelia I swear!" Xa repeated.

"STOP THAT!" Pyro yelled.

"STOP THAT!" She said with a smile.

"STO- oh crickeys sake." He said and he shut up, crossed his arms and started pouting.

"STO- oh crickeys sake." She said and shut up then mimicked his features.

"Wow someone finally got Pyro to shut up there is a new o-"Piotr started but paused when he saw Rogue. "Are you not supposed to be dead?"

"I didn' fall down that hon." She said

"Bu-" Kitty ran up and covered his mouth with her hand. "I think he's still suffering from the concussion he got she explained nervously. "Come Piotr let's go see Dr. McCoy now." She said as she led him away.

"Well people let's get packed I'd like to get to the old base tomorrow." Garret announced. Scott glared at him for taking the lead.

Well I know it's a sucky ending for this chapter but I couldn't think of something else. Well thanks for the reviews yah'all I appreciate it keep reading!

TigerLilly


	8. LIL ROMY

Forgiveness

Okay now it's time for a little Romy and now I'm going to start using Rogue's POV more often. Oh and I got a lot of questions about Betsy she'll be in later chappies and she'll be more older then Rogue. So thanks for all your reviews and keep reading because soon the plot deepens.

Chapter 8:

Rogue brushed the sweat and bangs from her eyes, then gave the punching bag a strong round house kick sending it swinging.

Rogue was glad to be back in the old base. It felt much more comfortable and it was much bigger, they needed the space for the X-men it had been to much crowded before.

The other reason she needed the space was because she could get away from everyone a lot easier. It wasn't because she didn't like crowds she had gotten over that fear a long time ago well she still was a tad uneasy around HUGE crowds but who isn't. No it wasn't crowds, it was the way everyone acted it was different, well okay it was just plain weird. Every time she would walk in the room everyone would stop talking and stared.

She was suspicious of it all, yes, but there was no time to try and figure out the answer this had been the only break she had gotten all week. Garret had been seriously overworking her it was kind of annoying but she did absorb one of the henchmen and knew a lot more then they did, just not enough.

The man she had absorbed wasn't the smartest one in the bunch and if he was then she'd hate to have to absorb the dumb one. He just obeyed Sinister the code name Essex used.

Everyone worked on their own little projects. She just had a tad more then others.

Today she had an hour to try and sort things out. It was just so confusing, truth be told she really didn't know if it was worth finding out. Yet curiosity drove her to no end.

After the fight with Essex she'd been having these strange dreams it was always the same dream. She was in a place covered in darkness and fog. She was running from these ghost like beings each screaming at her. Then there was other voices they seemed so far away and yet so close. But no matter what she couldn't here what it was saying. It always ended when the ghosts finally got her and in every dream they would. When they got her they'd wrap their cold dark hands around her and she would be overwhelmed in them drownding in them, then she'd wake up sweating and shaking.

It bugged her to no end. She wanted to know what the far away voice was saying. She had a feeling they were some how connected to her past.

Rogue gave a shiver.If those ghosts were part of her past she didn't think she wanted to go back to it.

Garret was little help he wouldn't tell her anything about how she came to the MPRS he just said they saved her on a mission. God Garret was being such an ass lately.

I mean she knew he wanted to look like a leader, strong and independent. But it just didn't work out for him.

Rogue sighed and gave the punching bag one last whack. Then turned to leave when she spotted someone sitting on a pile of gym mats.

He had long almost crimson hair that fell to surround his long tan face and high cheek bones, He was quite hot but it was his eyes that caught her the most. They were burning ruby orbs that lay in pools of darkness.

A arrogant grin played slowly onto his lips. As he noticed her stare. She flickered her eyes away then brought them back raising an eyebrow and cocking her head to one side.

"Did ya need somethin boy." She stated bluntly. She didn't like that grin and the way his eyes seemed to travel along her body eyeing her up.

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "Boy, chere?"

He stood up, jumping off the pile and landing gracefully next to her.

"Remy be all man."

He then leaned closer till his mouth was centimeters away from her ear and said quietly

"He'd beh happy to show yeh some proof."

How he made those words sound like they should be in a rated X movie was beyond her.

She had stiffened up the moment his warm breath had hit her neck. He backed away with a satisfied smirk on his face.

God he made her want to purr. Wait. WHAT? Now she was just pissed. This guy said eight words and she wanted to screw him. No pull yahself tagethah yeh are not goin tah fall for slime lahke hahm. She wanted to just punch hahm out, but she decided on a different way to seek her revenge.

Remy's POV

He had watched her punch at the bag. Mon dieu she was beautiful. So graceful and yet so deadly he thought as he watched the bag swing wildly as she hit it with a strong kick. He winced. Ouch, remind Remy not to get her pissed. She landed a few more strong punches.

He couldn't believe what Xavier had told the Ex-Acolytes and Brotherhood members when they had left the MRPS's small base. He had told them all about what had happened. He felt what Xavier did was wrong but it must have been really hard for him to do.

He remembered when he and the other ex-Acolytes had first came there three years ago, a year after the incident. Remy had asked about the lil petite with white bangs. Kitty had looked at him face filled with pain and ran from the room. Storm then later explained grimly that Rogue had died. Remy's heart went out to them.

Yet he couldn't believe through out every thing Rogue was now standing before him beating the shit out of a punching bag. (And this was her hour or two off.)

Remy suspected Garret was keeping her busy with tasks that kept her away from the X-men. That boy seemed very manipulative at times.

Remy just shook his head and looked up to find Rogue standing near the pile of mats he was on, eyebrow raised and head cocked to the side. He grinned seeing her eyes look him over. Dieu she had the most belle eyes like living emeralds.

"Did ya need somethin boy" She asked flatly.

He raised an eyebrow at her remark and jumped down beside her.

"Boy, chere?"

"Remy be all man." He gave an evil smirk. Then leaned in ever so close to her ear and felt her stiffen up.

She smelled a lot like lillys he noted hoping that he'd get another chance like this in the future of course he'd be doin' a lot more then just smellin her.

"He'd be glad to show you some proof if you wish mon chere." He whispered seductively.

He backed away when a wave of desire hit him from his empathy. His smirk turned into a grin. Maybe Remy's future shall happen sooner then he tink. He'd love to feel her body-. Non not yet yeh got tah reel her in before yah start tinkin dose nody toughts.

She seemed to be in a daze then a scowl twisted onto her face. But then suddenly it turned into a seductive smirk. Yes reel her in.

She walked slowly walked closer hip swinging. Closer and closer. She came up so close that he could almost feel the heat comin' off her.

She placed her hands onto his chest dragging them down ever so slowly down his chest. The touch of her sent his skin a fire.

She slipped her face near his and licked her lips slowly. His eyes widened he expected a result but not this forward. He shivered as one of her hands paced over a sensitive area.

She slipped her hands off him part of him wanted to grab her hands and place them back on but the other was curious of what she would do next.

She leaned in as if to kiss him. "How man-" She purred her hands back on him. "will you be if I take off the part that makes yeh man!"

And before he could get away she punched him hard in his gut.

He fell hard to the ground groining muttering French swear words under his breath. He got louder as his breath returned.

She just stood there hand on her hip. Trying to hold back her laughter.

She then started swearing back at him in words he didn't even now. He looked up in shock. She then said

"Si vous sortez votre colère en français assurez-vous que la fille que vous étiez flirter juste avec ne le sait pas."

She then switched back into English and said "Oh and if you ever try that kind of shit again I'll make that threat I said come true and then where would you be?"

She gave him a mock sweet smile and walked out the gym doors. Remy just laid there staring at her ass. "Merde now dere's a belle femme Remy must have." He said with a grin.

A little Romy for your day. Sorry it took so long but I had this whole different chapter to go with it but in the end it didn't work out so I just kept this and I'm saving my other thing for my next chappie. Well hope you enjoy. Oh and before I forget I'm going to add in more OC's in my next chapter and then get you familiarized with them and after that I'll have you vote on the ones I'll focuse on more. But of course I'm keeping ROMY the main part.

TigerLilly

If you take out your anger in french make sure the girl your standing next to does not know it.


	9. Sorrows

Forgiveness

Thanks for all the reviews special thanks to people like 

Chica De Los Ojos Café 

SickmindedSucker

Allimba

Don't be offended or anything if I didn't put your name these people are just the ones that have stuck with me. But I love yah all.

READ ON PEOPLE! 

Chapter 9: Sorrows of the Past

"All MPRS and X-men assemble in the training room." Said Garret's voice over the hidden intercoms.

Rogue slipped on her training uniform which wasn't like her wrap around, it was a black synthetic suit with the patch MPRS on the front. All MPRS got one. Some though got another one especially made for them like Rogue, and just used this one for training and when the custom made one was being cleaned. Some like Black Fire didn't care for anything flashy so they stayed with there old ones. Mirage and Gravitate had been getting theirs cleaned on the mission. But Garret only wore his when he wanted too he complained it was itchy. The secret was they were a specially designed for different people pertaining to their powers. So had suits that would change with them if they were to transform. Some had suits that could with stand any temperature, and some suits would keep their powers from hurting others around them.

Rogue power walked towards the training room on her way she saw the X-men, what was her name, Kitty? Yah that was it. She looked lost and didn't seem to spot Rogue till she was right behind her. Rogue tapped her on the shoulder. Kitty let out as yelp and jumped back.

"Oh, sorry if ah scared yah." Rogue offered.

The girl's eyes widened and she dropped them to the floor. "Umm n-n-no that's alright I was just a little-." Said the girl keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Lost." Rogue finished for her. "Here Ah'll show yeh tah the training room."

Rogue took a step forward and her head started to spin and a scene unfolded before her.

The same girl that had been standing next to her now stood by a door, she walked through it and someone's head stuck out.

It took Rogue a while to recognize the figure but when she did she gasped it was a younger version of herself but the reason Rogue couldn't recognize herself was because she wore tons of make up in dark odd colors. Her hair was very messy and she yelled at the girl.

"Hey! D'yah mind?"

"The sign says 'occupied'." Younger Rogue pointed at what looked to be a sign.

"W-well, who can read at this hour?" The Kitty girl protested.

"The door was locked."

The other girl just shrugged helplessly.

And the younger Rogue slammed the door.

"_Sorry._"

Then every thing spun again and Rogue woke up on the floor the now older girl standing over her with a worried look on her face. "Are you like alright?"

"Uh yah just felt wheezy for a moment." Rogue made up as she slowly started to stand.

The girl still seemed worried. "Ah'm fahne, Ah swahr."

The girl just nodded slowly and let her get up. "Well if you're sure- but maybe you should lie down."

"Nah it's alright." But half of her wondered what the hell just happened. "Um the training room's this way."

When they arrived and every one else was there. Garret shot her a look. She just rolled her eyes.

"Well I could understand it for an X-man to be late, since they haven't been here before but you wanna explain why you're late." He scolded.

"Nah not really." She said evenly daring Garret to say more.

She then walked over to where the MPRS were standing. Rogue saw that the other part of her squad was there.

Garret rolled his eyes at her. Then said "Well in that case I was just going to introduce the rest of our squad to the X-men. Alex will go first then we'll go down the line."

Alex had been one of MPRS's senior recruits at age eighteen. She had a very lively nature kind of like Mirage's. Alex had very short vibrant green hair that was gelled up into spikes. Her hair was part of the affect of her powers but she liked it. Her hair matched her eyes that seemed to glow bright green surrounded with eyeliner. She had her eyebrow pierced and her tongue her ears were also quite accessorized, earrings cascaded down her ear like a parade most of them she did herself. She wore fingerless black gloves and knee high combat boot with bright green laces winding up the front. Her costume consisted of a full length neon green body suit which she put a corset around again lacing it up with a bright green string. She is the only women in this universe that is able to wear something like that and make it look awesome. She stepped forward.

"Hey I'm Alex but in battle I'm known as Radiae considering my powers are radiation oriented. I can become a radiation like form and admit radiation from my body." The X men seemed to eye her warily.

"When I first came here I wasn't able to use my powers with out hurting some one but now I'm so fully in control that I am able to stop even the slightest wave that might stray and hurt one of my team mates when I am using my powers." She explained quickly but the Xmen still eyed her carefully.

God what pricks Rogue thought rolling her eyes, they are mutants but they still are afraid to except. Just like they were not able to except Adao. It was sad. But Alex didn't seem at all put off, but she must be used to it by now.

Aurora was next. She appeared as if by magic flashing in a bright white light that soon became a soft glow. Most of the X-men jumped in surprise, but the MPRS were used to it Aurora and her flashy entrances. It was always amusing to see what kind of entrance Aurora would make, they were always different. In this entrance, she had long flowing blond hair that was slightly curled, she had gorgeous sapphire eyes and a child like face yet it still held beauty in it. She wore a long loose white dress, something like a child nightgown. She lowered her eyes respectively and gazed at them through her lashes, fluttering them innocently.

"My name is Aurora." She said mystically giving them a sweet smile. They all seemed to be put in a trance.

Rogue rolled her eyes. They were like putty in her hands, but she had to admit it was pretty funny.

"Her powers able her too become her emotions." BlackFlame stated flatly, not very amused by the whole situation or she just hid her feelings well. Aurora glared at her for ruining her fun.

"But how did she just appear?" Jean asked very confused.

"Well I can think of myself invisible or if I'm feeling shy I can be invisible." Aurora said irritated that she had to admit the truth about her entrance.

"We really don't know the full extent of such a power." Garret stated.

Aurora rolled her eyes, as she did so she seemed to change. Spikes came from her body and she became orange. (I don't know what annoyance would look like but that's slightly my idea.-author's note)

"Guess I'm next," said a boy with long brown hair wildly tossed around at odd angles but the tips were dyed red. His suit was all black excluding a dark red spiral in the middle of a well toned chest. Over his suit he had on a ragged black leather jacket that finished off his look. He had on thin smile, but his brownish red eyes held mischief. "The name's Derek but my code name's Explosive because I can admit explosive waves from my body."

"Interesting." Cyclops said inspecting him. "Almost like my powers."

Derek just shrugged.

The last person to step up was Mariandra. Or otherwise known as Marene and Andréa. They were once a girl known as Rachael until her powers came about. Rachael's powers split her mind into two different beings of her personality. They were now Rachael, and Rachael was no more. Andréa was shy, quiet and intelligent but she could quickly become Marene who was cold hearted and manipulative but surprisingly loyal (that could be because of Andréa who had some control on Marene but not much). Andréa had long smoky blond hair that was now tied in a loose pony tail and midnight blue eyes. Her suit was half white and half black with a white sash tied around her waist.

"My name is Mariandra but most people call me Andréa. We were once a girl with the name of Rachael and we still are. Though now we are but parts of her personality not her."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Xavier asked.

Before they could blink she transformed. Her hair became shorter and a kind of dark brown. Her face and eyes stayed the same but her body became taller and more muscular.

"My name is Marene; I am another form of Rachael. My powers consist of a healing factor and I have enhanced physical abilities. The powers of Andréa consist of healing others injuries." Her voice wasn't that of soft spoken Andréa, It was commanding and precise."

"I am the warrior she is the nurse." She sneered.

Rogue narrowed her eyes at that comment. _Bitch!_ The thought was projected loudly from Mirage. Rogue glanced over at her. She also noticed Jean and Xavier give her a strange look.

_Mirage, your projecting your thoughts. I know you don't need me telling you that's not a good idea with two telepaths in the room. _Rogue sent to her blocking the message from the other telepaths minds.

_Sorry._ Mirage sent back but outside her mind she said voice cold as ice. "Her nursing saves lives and hopefully, someday, she can make up for the blood you have spilt."

Marene turned her unemotional eyes one Mirage and her thin mouth twisted into a smirk. "I am not to blame for the blood I have spilled; the blame only lies on the idiots that were stupid enough to fight me."

Mirage lunged at Marene but BlackFlame caught her and held her back just in time. _YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU NOT EVEN SORRY THAT YOU KILLED HER YOUR-_

Rogue put a shield around her mind to block her thoughts from the telepaths. Mirage didn't need them knowing about her past.

"Mirage if you can't control yourself then leave until you can." Garret commanded. Giving Mirage an apologetic look.

"Fine." She said curtly and ripped away from BlackFlame. Then stomped out the door.

Rogue couldn't help herself she ran after her. Garret was going to yell at her for this afterwards, she was supposed to give them the full report on her investigations of the henchman she absorbed. Oh well. She finally caught up with her when she entered through the doors of the training room. Rogue watched Mirage take her anger out on a nearby punching bag. Rogue sat down and waited for her to let out her anger. After a few hours she heard sobbing and decided it was time to enter. Mirage was crouching near a wall crying and punching at the floor.

Rogue walked over to her side and caught her hands before she could damage her fists any more. "Come on hon." She picked Mirage up and led her to a bench then sat her down.

"I just want to kill her…" Mirage mumbled through tears. "She killed Amy…I could only stand there and watch."

"Ah know she's heartless little bitch."

"I remember Amy's death every time I see Marene. Clear as crystal…" Mirage pulled away from Rogue and looked down at the floor. "My little sis was the enemy I know, she paralyzed me for god's sake I know."

Rogue only could sit there rubbing her back trying to comfort her. But really Rogue knew what she was going through. She had absorbed Mirage before she had felt her pain, her sorrow. She did remember it clearly. Mirage's sister had been part of a terrorist group in Europe. Her powers abled her to paralyze peoples bodies at will. Mirage and Rogues squad had taken the assignment. Mirage had felt responsible for her sister and the trouble she caused. They fought with them freeing the hostages they had taken. Amy had paralyzed Mirage and Marene had gone in her place. They battled for about twenty minutes surprisingly Amy was very good. Then she pulled jack knife and was about to plunge it into Marene's shoulder. But Marene had stabbed her directly through the heart. Mirage witnessed the whole thing unable to stop it.

"I keep on seeing that knife slicing through Amy's heart. I couldn't even hold her as she died say anything to her I just watched…" Mirage wiped her tears away.

"Shhhh." Rogue said draping an arm around her. "Ah know, but weh can' change the past, an' that bitch only get satisfaction from yah pain. So yeh gotta stand up and dus' yehself off then get out there an' fight the good fight cause we love yeh Nikida, all off us in our lil family. That bitch is in her own hell already she just draggin' yeh down with her cause she don' wanna be alone."

Mirage gave Rogue a weak smile. "Thanks. Not that it's gonna make the situation any better but thanks for bein' here."

Rogue smiled. "Come on lets go fix these hands up don't want yeh teh get blood on your just cleaned uniform now do yah?"

Sorry it took me so long to update but I kept on changing this one. Anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

TigerLilly


	10. Spies and Questions

Forgiveness

Thanks for the Reviews. Keep reading.

Random quote- Every time some one jokes about suicide some one on the planet is committing it.

-Midnight

Random quote- Virtue and Morals are for people that are going to heaven.

-Midnight

Chapter 10: (yeah!) Spies and Questions

"All residents please report to the meeting area immediately." Said a computerized voice coming from the intercoms.

Rogue stood up raising an eyebrow. What was going on?

"Rogue onde está você que vai nós não somos feitos com o jogo." Adao protested gesturing down at the chess game Rogue had been trying to teach him to play.

"Por que você não vem longitudinalmente mel?" Rogue asked "Nós podemos jogar o jogo mais tarde."

"Realmente? Eu posso vir com?" He said eyes widening.

"Sim se você se apressar" She said smiling at him sweetly.

He jumped from where he was sitting and pulled Rogue out the door and to the left.

"Não essa maneira silly esta maneira." She said giving him a gentle tug to the right. She led the eager child to the large meeting hall where there was already quite a few people there. Almost everyone that worked there was there and quite a few people that didn't. They must be the volunteers, she thought. Hack's face appeared on the monitor. She looked very distracted and serious. Which scared Rogue even more because Hack was never serious.

"Quiet down and listen up everyone." Her voice strained through the noise and every one quieted. "We have a situation on our hands. I need all Squad members and X men too join in the planning room. The rest will be staying In this hall under lockdown."

Shock spread through the hall. This had never happened before. Rogue gave Adao's hand a squeeze and said "Adao I tem que sair para discutir coisas com as outras crescidas levanta-o tem que permanecer aqui neste quarto porque é seguro aqui."

"mas por que?"

"por favor eu não posso explicar agora mas eu começar-lhe-ei para trás assim que eu puder. Satisfaça assim não fazem um problema"

He sighed. "toda para a direita."

Rogue smiled, then called over to Derk otherwise known as Translator, a mutant that could understand any language and communicate in it. He was about 34 with brown hair and a short beard. He had a chubby face that always seemed to hold a grin. He was the jokester of a bunch of scientists. Not a good mix. "Yo. Derk Ah need yah to keep the kid company till Ah get back!"

"On one condition yeh tell me what the hell's goin' on up with Hack kay?"

"Whatever but if yeh ditch the kid Yah ass is mine."

He gave her an impish grin and answered. "I thought it already was."

She just rolled her eyes and turned back to Adao "Estada com Derk eu estarei para trás e sentirei livre dizer nele se fizer algo estúpido."

"Oí eso." He said jogging over.

Adao grinned. "será meu prazer. Este deve ser divertimento."

This time it was Derk that was the one that rolled his eyes. "Respeite suas pessoas idosas."

"Adeus." Rogue stated and ran off in the directions of the planning room.

She arrived there just as the last of the X men were entering. That asshole Cajun, being one of them. He grinned and held the door for her. She rolled her eyes and walked through she didn't have time for him right now. She crossed over to Garret's side.

"What's goin' ahn we've neveh had a full lockdown befoh?" She asked trying to stay calm.

He glanced at her and said "I know as much as you, I didn't call for a full lockdown."

Hacks face appeared on the screen above and every one quieted immediately. "I'm sorry to have startled you like this but something has happened. Just a few minutes ago I intercepted a call from inside this building, a call to outside these walls but that isn't the problem. The problem is that the person that made that phone call was giving information to an outside source. The voice was scratched and I couldn't make out the voice but I sure as hell could make out the words."

She tapped some thing onto her large console. There was a low strange sounding voice that came from the screen speakers. They couldn't make its out.

"They used a voice scrambler. But if I rewire the sound waves you get this."

"They don't suspect a thing. Though we may have to take care of that Hack girl but we need a location and no one has one. They haven't any leads, it's doubtful they'll find you but I'll keep them off your tail if they get a lead and don't worry they'll never know who it is. Over and out."

A hush fell upon everyone as they glanced around the room.

"I checked the camera's and I came up with a list of people I found using the phone of course the camera's don't stretch every where it's possible for a person to get out of the camera's view but doubtful. Garret, Xa, Rogue, Remy, Colossus, and Blob were all using phones in that time period." Hack glared at them. "There's a lot of other people on the list but I need an alibi from you people."

Wait Remy was on da phone but Remy doesn't remember bein' on the phone. How-

She turned to Garret. He narrowed his eyes. "Your accusing me I'm the group leader how dare-"

"Alibi." She snapped.

He glared at her. "Well if you must know my aunt passed away, and my mother used my emergency beeper to get me to call her."

Hack nodded. Then turned to Xa who was looking around staring as if there was something on the wall. "Xa."

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like if guns were never made you know like… Why are humans so greedy they take and take and soon every thing will be gone."

"Xa I need a strait answer from you. What is your alibi?"

"Alibi?"

"Why were you on the phone?"

"Oh that." She gave them a kind of spacey look. "I was just talking to Garret's aunt the one who was supposed to be dead. She said she was going to the dentist and to tell Garret to call her on her cell. But that's strange because I didn't know that she knew the number to the base. But I guess she does." Xa clapped her hands together loudly, and then went looking on the floor for something.

"WHAT were you doing talking to my aunt!" Garret cried.

"Oh she called so I decided it would be rude not to answer was she dead then or did she die afterwards?" She said inspecting an invisible piece of lint she found on the floor.

"I-I-I…" Now every one was looking at red faced Garret. "I…okay I was-"No one could hear the rest.

"What, speak up!" Hack said very agitated.

"I-I-I was talking to my little cousin about private things." He said a little flustered.

Hack looked at him strangely. "Your cousin will confirm this."

"Yes" he said confidently.

"What's her phone number?"

"I don't know where she's staying otherwise I would have picked her up by now she called from a pay phone." Hack raised an eyebrow. His head dropped and his hair fell over his eyes shadowing his face. "I-I'll tell you the other details in private later."

Hack still eyed him suspiciously but then nodded and turned to Rogue. "Alibi?"

Rogue nodded. "I was talking to Betsy and told her all that was happening. She said she's arriving in a few days after she makes sure all is settled up north."

Hack mouth dropped same with Garret's they closed them quickly but Rogue still saw it. Strange.

"Did she say anything when you told her about the X-men?" Hack asked calmly a little too calmly.

Then it was back again, everything phased out off focus and something new came into the picture.

"Where's your allegiance, kid? Us or them?" The voice came from a man in a yellow and black suit with a mask covering half his face.

Rogue shivered she was suddenly cold and wet. Her mouth opened and words came pouring out words she didn't know.

"If I don't say you, will I get thrown off this jet?"

The man shook his head. "Nope, not our style." We've either earned your trust by now or we haven't."

Again her mouth opened against her will but this time only one word slipped through.

"You."

He smiled and held out his hand. "Welcome to the X-Men."

She seemed to fall and she landed back into her body with a crash. "What the-."

"Rogue what happened?" Garret asked rushing to her side.

"Nothin' I just-." That voice was so familiar yet she couldn't place it. "Ah just had a slight dizzy spell Ah'm fahne"

"Um Betsy didn't say any thang whah should sheh?"

"Nothing it's just-…nothing." Hack said brushing it off. "So Remy you have an alibi?"

"I tink yeh made a mistake about ole Remy he hasn't touched no phone since he got here."

Hack's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I don't make mistakes. Alibi!"

"Remy!" Then a memory hit him he had been calling that hot girl's phone number the blond one from the bar. "Ahhh…. Now Remy remembeh he be talkin' to a young femme. Lindsy tink name was."

Hack rolled her eye's then turned them onto Fred. "Alibi?"

"Ah-AH was…" He blushed. "I was talkin' to mah mah grams."

"What-." Lance said nearly chocking on the coffee he had been drinking.

"MAH GRANDMA OK!" Blob yelled his face turning Magenta.

"No need to yell I heard." Hack said taking of her mike/headphones and rubbing her ear. "Ooow."

"Well I suppose these will be substantial enough." She said putting her headphone back on. "but I will be checking them heavily." She said precisely. "and I guarantee you I will find the one that did this."

"You may leave. Garret stay and give me the 'details'" They slowly started to file out with questions on their minds.

Remy's mind- God for the life of meh Remy can't remebeh dat fille's name.

Scott's mind- I bet it was Garret He's the spy why else would he stay to 'talk' with Hack?

Xavier's mind- That was strange I got this vibe off Rogue, I wonder what is wrong? I'll ask.

Lance's mind- Blob has a grandma?

Todd's mind- BLOB HAS A GRANDMA?

Rogue pulled Mirage aside. "Mirage can Ah ask yeh somethin'?"

"Yeh just did."

"Oh stop Ah hate it when people do that."

Mirage just grinned tucking a loose braid behind her ears. "sure."

"Ah know this is goin' tah sound dumb and all but was Ah eveh part of the X men?"

Mirage paled. "N-no why do ask, did some one say something to you."

"Nah," Rogue shook her head making her braids fall onto her face. "Ah just it's notin'."

"No tell me." Mirage persisted.

"Ah…well it's that everyone in the X men has just been actin' strange aroun' meh."

"Really…" Mirage looked down on the ground lost in thought.

"Yeh don' have tah worry bought it. Come with meh to go and talk tah Adoa ." Rogue said with a smile and clasped her arm leading towards the hallway she came before.

"Wait child!" A knew voice broke into our conversation.

They turned to find Professor Xavier wheeling down the hall towards them.

"Yes?" Mirage said with a slight edge on it. Rogue glanced at her then back at Xavier who was looking at Mirage with an eyebrow raised.

Rogue knew that they must be having a psychic conversation so she pushed a little with her telekinesis's she had gotten from Betsy.

_I guarantee you none of my student's have told her anything and I will not._

_You better not because I'm not the only one who will fight for her and with Black Flame and Betsy it's guaranteed to be a bloody battle. Watch out when Betsy gets back you're in for an earful._

_Thank you for the information I will heed it wisely._

"Rogue I was just wondering if you are all right. That was quite the 'dizzy spell'." Rogue was startled when he spoke but hid it quickly.

"It's fahne realeh but thanks for yah concern."

"Your very welcome." She looked in his eyes and felt safe in them. They seemed so fatherly yet sad. "feel free to talk too me if you wish my ears are always open and my mouth stays shut."

Rogue smiled. "Thank you. But yah'all don't need meh on yeh hands yeh got so many already. Ah admire yeh. Sometimes Ah wondeh how yeh can sleep at night now'en that yeh responsible for so many."

Xavier's eye's saddened suddenly and he wiped away a tear that fell. "It's hard especially if your student gets hurt. You feel guilty, oh so guilty."

She just wanted to envelope him in a hug she felt so bad, and her giving out hugs to others wasn't somethan' she normally thought of. Well she did with the kids but they were different. She was tempted to hug him but something held her back and it wasn't just the psychic conversation.

"Professor, could Ah ask yeh a question?" She said looking into his eyes.

He gave a small smile and nodded.

"Why do yeh X men act all strange around meh?"

He raised both his eyebrows in surprise. "Well, you look a lot like someone that was on the X-men a long time ago."

"Really? And Ah thought Ah was one of a kind" she said gesturing at her bangs. "What happened teh her?"

She saw the professor pause. "If yeh don't wanna answer that's fine."

"No.." He said shaking his head wiping a few tears away. "It is just hard… Her power destroyed her killing her. We miss her very much."

Rogue mouth formed a oh and then a feeling came upon her. Screams, uncontrollable power, sorrow and incredible pain. She was drowning in emotions that she had never felt, memories that weren't hers. It was terrible and yet so familiar she let out a gasp.

Her companions looked at her worry in their eyes. "Ah'm fahne ah just…think Ah need a rest."

They nodded but they still seemed worried. "Ah promised Adao that Ah'd see him and promised Derk Ah'd take the kid off his hands. So see yeh around."

She took off to the left. Mirage stayed talking to Xavier. Rogue used Gravitate's power to slowly make her way to the ceiling then crawled back in the direction of Xavier and Mirage. She used Mirage's own power to conceal herself on the ceiling. She crawled close enough for her to hear and strengthened her mind block.

"You shouldn't have told her that much she might get suspicious." Mirage said in a annoyed voice.

"She won't find out." Xavier said calmly.

"Let's hope not." Mirage said and slowly walked away.

When she was gone, a tear dripped from his cheek and he said in a whisper that Rogue could barely hear. "You were the only student I couldn't help, I'm so sorry. We miss you. You seem so close yet so far away. But if you knew what we did would you ever have the heart to forgive us."

He brushed the tear away and wheeled away.

Rogue sighed. Wow that student must have meant a lot to them, to him.

She jumped down. All of this answered some of her questions. But in turn it grew new ones. What were Mirage and Xavier talking about? What didn't the MPRS want me to know?

She messaged her temples and groined. Adao! I almost forgot about him. Well, those stupid secrets will have to wait to be exploited. But she had to figure it out.

She just had to.

Some how she had a feeling they would change her life.

She brushed off the feeling. What am I? A fortuneteller… Sheesh yeh getting all soap operish on yehself.

Translations- I know this is kind of annoying but it going right after a sentence looks stupid, oh and I go these off a translating web site so don't be offended if it's wrong.

Rogue where are you going we are not done with the game.

Why do you not come along honey?

We can play the game later

Really? You mean I can come too?

Yes if you hurry

Not that way silly this way

Adao I have to leave to discuss things with other grown ups. You have to stay here in this room because it's safe here.

But why?

Please I can not explain now but I will get back to you as soon as I can. So please do not make a problem

All right

Stay with Derk I will be back and feel free to tell on him if he does something stupid

I heard that

Well I hope you liked this chappie. The plot thickens. You'll never know till you keep reading and keep REVIEWING (blinking lights go off). Hint, hint wink, wink.

TigerLilly

Rogue where are you going we are not done with the game.

Why do you not come along honey?

We can play the game later

Really? You mean I can come too?

Yes if you hurry

Not that way silly this way

Adao I have to leave to discuss things with other grown ups. You have to stay here in this room because it's safe here.

But why?

Please I can not explain now but I will get back to you as soon as I can. So please do not make a problem

All right

Stay with Derk I will be back and feel free to tell on him if he does something stupid

I heard that

It would be my pleasure. This will be fun.

Respect your elders

Bye


	11. The Burden of Leadership

Forgiveness

LALALALALAAALAALLAALALALALLALALALALAALALALa

Well time for another chappie enjoy. Sorry it took so long but I had school crap to work god I hate science! Actaully I did when I wrote this. But now I just got back from a vacay in Florida YAH SUN BURN! It was warm and I saw the ocean and now I'm blabbing so I'll shut up. On with the story.

Chapter 11: 

Rogue dodged to the side as a laser hit the spot where she had just been standing.

"Rogue!"

She spun around to see Derek aim his fist and send a red wave of explosive power over her shoulder sending his target, one of training androids that was about to hit Rogue, flying.

Derek gave her an arrogant grin and said "No need to thank me savin' damsels in distress's my calling."

She gave him an innocent sweet smile and fluttered her I lashes at him.

Then turned and did a triple back flip landing in a round off. She did all this while escaping any danger and phasing through four walls that had come up from the ground.

She then mirrored his grin and faced him.

He had a surprised expression but he revived quickly giving her a mock look of annoyance and mouthed 'show off ' but then a small smile played on his lips.

Rogue waggled her fingers at him and teleported up towards the ceiling.

She then used Gravitate's power and landed gracefully near Gravitate himself who was struggling with a pair of medal arms that weren't affected by his power. (because of course they were attached to the ceiling.)

"Need some help sugah?" She asked as her hands formed into two long glowing blue blades.

Gravitate gave a little bow and backed away as Rogue sliced the arms into pieces.

"Thank you my dear lady" He said kissing her hands that were now back to normal.

"Now it's my turn." He said evilly and five androids fell from the ground and crashed to the ceiling.

He was kind of hot when he got all evil like that, Rogue thought, to bad he was gay. Why is it always the cute ones.

Rogue flashed him a smile and crawled down the right wall of the training room, using intense heat that now radiated from her palms, to seal up the door in which lasers and other things came out of.

She liked using this trick in the training room. It was better then waiting to see what would come out.

She was three fourths the way down when she spotted a flying sharp edged disc shooting towards her.

Her eyes widened and she was frozen for a few micro seconds. ( I don't think there's such a thing but you get my point.)

But just in time she jumped off the wall and flipped through the air landing to face the wall she had just been on, which was now impelled by a sharp disc.

Wow that was a little to close for comfort she thought thinking about what would happen if that had hit her.

As she thought a huge explosion blew up behind her and the force of it threw her into the wall. Rogue hit it and fell towards ground.

She waited and waited for the impact but it never came that's when she realized she was in a pair of very strong arms.

Rogue looked up to meet a familiar sight, pools of crimson framed by black.

Remy.

He had such a handsome face she thought as her mouth opened in awe and her hand (against her will or as Rogue would like to think) reached up to stroke along the side of his face.

They both seemed to be in a world of there own.

But Remy recovered quickly and dropped her.

"Uh uh, Cherie, Remy ain't fallen for dat one twice, once was a big enough bruise." He said with a smirk.

"See ya chere" and he ducked as a metal arm was about to hit him.

But then the metal arm that was aimed at Remy was now going towards Rogue at lighting speed (as Remy had planned).

But to Remy's horror she didn't even try getting out of the way.

Rogue stood her ground and grabbed tightly onto the arm. Then she used her super strength and ripped the arm from the wall.

But she wasn't done yet, she used the arm as a whip and beheaded two of the androids then threw the now useless scrape medal at another android knocking it over.

"Thanks swamp rat." She said with a smirk of her own.

Remy was facing her wide eyed with shock. His mouth moved but no words came out.

That made Rogue's smirk turn into a grin.

She dragged up her hand along his chin teasing it as she walked by, when she had gotten a few feet away she called over her shoulder.

"Oh and swamp rat maybe that time, Ah wasn't gonna give yeh a bruise." She gave a suggestive wink and then joined Black fire in the corner to help her fight of one of the bigger more advanced androids.

_Training session over._ Came Garret's voice over the intercom.

_All of you who failed, are meeting Logan tomorrow at the same time, same place._ This got groans from those who failed. The MPRS's training room had more gismos then the danger room that meant more torture instruments for Logan to try out.

_The rest of you will be meeting me to in the planning room for a special mission. You are dismissed. Rogue I would like to see you in my office after you're done cleaning up. _

Rogue gave a puzzled look but just shrugged and headed to the locker rooms.

Rogue entered into Garret's office and saw him working on the computer. He looked up in shock.

"Oh yes I asked you to come down here r-right u-um…" He quickly typed something in on the computer and turned it off.

What was that? Rogue thought raising an eyebrow at Garret's act.

"Soooo…" Rogue said inspecting her nails trying not to look like she was suspicious. "What didja wanna talk about."

"Well I…" He seemed nervous and he looked down at his desk. "I wanted to talk to you about something but I don't want you to take it the wrong way I just-…"

"Spit it out, Garret," She said a smile forming on her lips, she could barely hold back laughing he hasn't acted this flustered since…oh no.

"It's about LeBeau."

"Who's that?" Her voice was monotoned well maybe he wasn't going to talk about it.

"Remy." He said frigidly.

"How about yeh don't talk and we pretend this neveh happened." Rogue stood up about to leave.

"Please just listen to me Rogue." He walked over and grabbed her hands. "Do you remember when we first met. How we felt, it was amazing. You were amazing."

He looked deeply into her eyes, pleading with her. "I miss you Rogue, I miss you so much. Why can't you give us one more chance?"

"We've had enough chances, yah've had enough times to mahke it raght. But yeh can't, we're done." Rogue said coldly and slipped her hands from his.

His face contorted in frustration. "Please Rogue I don't think you remember I love you."

"No Ah remembeh perfectly." She said her voice wavering as she tried to hold back the anger. "You. Broke up. With. Meh. Yeh said it wahsn't good foh the team. Our relationship could geht all of them killed you left meh cryin' on a park bench in the middle of the night. That's what I remembeh Garret. You chose to beh leader and with it comes stuff yeh can't have. If yeh want the role then yah stuck with it for life. A life with out me in it."

She walked around him and reached for the doorknob when Garret spun her around and slammed his mouth on hers.

She was about to pull away when something strange started to happened.

The room began to spin like before and she realized it was happening again.

The strange almost familiar scenes that played in her mind coming into reality.

Right before she collapsed into the vision she heard a voice calling for help then it all faded away

She was in what seemed to be a ware house, well at least that was what she thought it was there was crates every where, piled high. The roof was what through her it was a smooth metal dome.

But every thing seemed so far away and there was this voice, this pressure telling her to hide, her body did just that.

She ducked quickly behind a pile of crates, just as a boy made of medal, carrying a crate walked by.

Wait! Wasn't that one of the X-men?

She sneaked up on him like the voice asked and then, well this is what really threw her, scared her even, all she did was brush her hand along his neck and the absorbsion started.

NO! Rogue started to hyperventilate, Betsy stopped this from ever happening again.

This was all fake.

She wanted to believe it.

But some how she new it wasn't.

The memories she got for him were so real. She supposively was part of the X-men.

But he wasn't, he was their enemy and tried to kill her on more then one occasion. His memories were so sad. He didn't even want to be part of this supposive team. Some man, the leader named Magneto black mailed him into it. His sister was sick and Magneto would only pay the hospital bills if Piotr did his dirty work.

His memories were a trickle at first but then it quickly became a flood.

Her mind couldn't take it, but just as it was about to overwhelm her it all stopped.

The invisible force had let her stop.

But it wasn't over, it was far from over.

Again another man came this one she recognized as Sabertooth, from Piotr's memories. This man's past his horrible deeds it tore at her made her want vomit. He was a vile evil disgusting pig. He liked the smell of blood running, the screams and cries of mercy were greater than any true ecstasy he had ever felt.

When the invisible force let her stop, this time it also had to stop her from killing herself.

Because she was him, she had done those things, those sick disgusting things.

Maybe the force will allow me to wake up now.

Please, please stop, no more…

But her pleads went unanswered.

The force had found another victim for her to take.

He was that crazy pyromaniac on the X-men team.

His past was filled with sorrow, his father tried to kill him and his mother more then once. They had luckily escaped his father's clutches not before he had burned John's mom's arm so bad that it had to be surgically removed and now all that was left was a stump. (A/n okay I made it up but I don't know John's past and he needs some drama.)

Tears slipped down her face as she thought about those horrible thoughts of revenge that had came to John's mind.

The force then turned to her next victim and was shocked to see Remy.

His beautiful locks and his beautiful eyes.

Part of her loved seeing him amongst all these thing s going wrong he was like her ray of hope but the other part of her knew he was next.

No she wouldn't allow it. She wouldn't, no matter how much or how long she had to fight she wouldn't give him the same fate.

_Do it absorb him you have no choice. _NO! He won't end up like Carol. He won't be like the others. _He will because you will succumb to my will. I AM POWER! A power that you cannot beat. Do as I command!_

And to her horror her body began to move.

She fought back pushing the voice away.

She got in control, but it was too late she could feel Remy's soft lips on hers and she could see his look of surprise and maybe something else.

She couldn't move it was… it was unexplainable.

But she had to stop, the memories were starting to be too much.

She was plunged in and out of them knowing love, hate, betrayal destruction, and true lust.

But then she plunged into something else cold, icy cold, she couldn't breath.

She tried to hold her breath but she was suffocating so she did the only thing she could.

She took a gasp of air and realized she was in her body again.

She opened her eyes to a big blue furry face with concerned eyes.

Her body snapped up her head was flailing wildly. Then she recognized the place she was in the infirmary and this must be Mr. Hank McCoy.

"Wha-what happened?" She asked Hank bewildered.

He examined her with curious eyes that seemed to hide something behind them.

"I believe you collapsed my dear or at least that's what Mr. Garret told us. It's strange that you should collapse perfectly healthy, and in a restful state." Hank said in a skeptical manner.

"What? Yah hintin' Garret had a part in meh collapsin', because doctor Ah can personally tell yah your wrong." Rogue said in an appalled tone.

No matter what Garret did he had always been a friend to her and she wouldn't let him be accused of such a thing.

"Really?" Hank asked raising an eyebrow. "I'd love for you to share this with me."

Rogue glared at him.

But that didn't seem to faze him.

"I was sitting in his office and every thing just went dark and next thing I know I'm here in the infirmary speaken' teh a nosy doctor." She lied smoothly. You had to know how to lie if you wanted to be part of the MPRS.

Hank just nodded and wrote something down on a form.

"Whatchya doin' this ain't no counselor session."

Hank sighed "I'm quite aware of that Ms. Rogue, but is it not your policy that I must fill out a form that tells how, when, and where this injury took place."

"Oh" Rogue looked down blushing. "Sorry I just don't like any one messin' with my friends."

"Well I don't plan to 'mess' with any of your friends heaven forbid if I try, I don't want to know what you have in store for me." Hank said with a chuckle.

And Rogue gave him a soft smile and asked. "Do think I could leave I'm feelin' fine."

"I don't think so Ms. Rogue. They would probably kick me out if I let one of my patients leave a few hours after they have collapsed it's possible that you might collapse again."

"I know, and I guess it's a stupid question to ask but I never really liked hospitals much."

"I know"

Her head snapped back to ask him how on earth would he know that but he was gone.

God, this was so confusing.

They could just be dreams, but so many things have got themselves looking suspicious it's hard to tell reality from dreams any more.

She chuckled her life could be a soap opera.

She heard the door open and spotted Garret. He met her eyes, then looked down at the floor, his face turning red.

"I'm sorry Rogue, I'm so sorry about every thing that I have done to hurt you. But sometimes I can't take it any more the leadership role you know?" He said in a soft voice as he ventured a glance at her.

She gave him a weak smile. "It's okay Garret I know yeh."

"No!"

He said walking up to her bed taking her hands and looking up into her eyes. There were tears in those eyes tears that refused to shed.

"I had no right to do that and I hope you believe me when I tell you I'm sorry, and you can be with who ever you choose. I just hope that we can still be friends like we were before all this craziness happened."

She pulled him into her arms. "Of couhrse do yeh think that somethan' as stupid as that could ruin ouhr friendship?"

She could feel him shaking and she new he was crying.

"It's so h-h-hard…"

"I know." And truthfully she did, she knew him, his feelings, his life. She knew him like she knew every one.

And she tightened her grasp on him.

It was impossible burden…..leadership.

You couldn't feel.

You get so caught up in doing things that are best for the team that you tend to forget about yourself.

But no one can become a leader if they didn't have someone to hold them up.

She was Garret's someone.

Again I'm sorry I haven't been able to write sooner. But yeah Vacay rocks. READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE I MEAN YOU JUST HAVE TO HIT THAT BUTTON RIGHT DOWN THERE THAT SAYS SUBMIT THEN HIT REVIEW AND I DON'T EVEN HAVE TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE! Well peace out home dogs. C'ya chikas. Au'ruvor. Adios my amigos. Toodles.

Tigerlilly


	12. Operation Satellite

Forgiveness

Thank yah 'all for the reviews keep readin'

Chapter 12: Operation Satellite

Remy yawned loudly and dragged his feet as he followed Derek to the Planning Room.

SIX IN THE FUCKING MORNING! It was six in the fucking morning. You'd think Mr. Stick up his ass jr. would have at least let them sleep in this morning after his little drill at THREE O"CLOCK IN THE MORNING! This drill, was the enemy drill. They had to learn what to do if an enemy broke in. Garret had drilled them till five, then let them sleep. Remy had just gotten to sleep when a pissed off Derek who was also suffering from sleep lack had woken him up.

"Get your lazy ass up Cajun, we have a meeting remember?" He yelled through the door slamming his fist on the door.

"Uuuh…"

The stupid ass hole Garret was going to get it, if not by Remy, then by one of the other two dozen sleepless people he had made get up.

Derek and Remy walked into the Planning Room to find a majority of people there already.

Scott and Jean, no surprise in that. They looked perfect as always not a hair out of place.

There was also Mirage and Black fire. Mirage who was nodding off in a chair, Black flame's hands were flying across the key board of her lab top at an unearthly like speed.

Xa was in the upper right corner of the room, seemingly having a quiet conversation with some thing on the wall.

Remy rolled his eyes at this.

The X-men had gotten used to Xa's weird habits by now. It wasn't unnatural to find her having a long talk with people who weren't there and sometimes in animate objects.

One time Remy and Pyro tried to listen but stopped after her long speech, to a piece of toast, about why poodles should be pink.

Near the left corner stood Mariandra inspecting her nails, not even acknowledging them. Marene must be out, Remy thought as she threw a arrogant look his way. Remy shuddered; hopefully she was a morning person. Yeah right.

On the other side of the room stood Kitty who had huge bags under her eyes and was practically being held up by Piotr, who was of course standing stiffly, as he always was. He didn't seem to be affected by the sleep loss.

Nightcrawler was snoring on the floor near their feet.

Remy took a seat next to him and lay back his head against the wall zoning out, but was slightly awoken by the sound of the door opening.

In walked Rogue and Alex (Radiae/Radiation girl.) Behind them cowered a pale looking Gravitate. Ooo he must have gotten on their bad side not a good thing.

(A/n no one knew about Rogue's little trip to the infirmary, it was kept quiet by Rogue and Garret. Rogue begged Beast no to tell and he reluctantly agreed.)

Garret was the next to walk in, with a huge pile of papers in his hands.

"OK people, I have a special mission for you," He set the pile on the table in the center of the room. He then flipped through the stack and pulled out some papers, to set on the table.

He glanced around and his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Where is Lance and Aurora?"

They all looked around realized that not every one was here.

"Well knowing Alvers he's probably catching up on his sleep." Scott snorted.

"Who knows where Aurora is…" BlackFlame stated. Then put her lab top away.

Nightcrawler who was still sleeping, gave a large snort then turned over in his sleep muttering something in German.

Remy gave him a kick. That woke him up in a jolt.

"Vhat-vhat ?"

Then he figured out he had fell asleep and he gave them a sheepish grin.

"Sorry."

"Can you send them a telepathic message?" Garret asked Rogue. Rogue nodded.

"Oh feel free to make it as persuasive as you want." Garret added.

Rogue grinned then closed her eyes to concentrate.

"As I was saying I have a special mission for you."

He was about to explain more but a ear splitting screams echoed through the building, waking up those who were sleeping and scaring every one else.

Garret gave Rogue an annoyed look.

"What you said I could be as persuasive as I wanted to be." Rogue said defensivly.

"Yes I did but I didn't want you to go and wake up the whole facility."

"If you make us get up at six in the morning, then every one else sure as hell ain't sleepin' in." Rogue stated matter of factly.

Garret glared at her but was distracted when Lance only in his boxers. (Which were red hearted. Lance- no they aren't. Yes they are this is my story so SHUT UP!-TL.Lance cowers in a corner from the raving insane author.) ran screaming into the room.

"MOMMY!" He cried.

There was a very unpleasant (unpleasant for Lance because he relized he was in a room with a bunch with nothing but his Boxers, unpleasant for every one else because they had to witness it.) silence.

Then

"Eeew" -Jean

"God Lance put something on." -Scott

"No one wants to see that this early in the morning"-Derek

"No one wants to see that _ever_" -Blackflame

"Kitty tell me you never did any thing with him that involves him with out any thing on." -Mirage

"Hey he ain't that bad" -Kitty

"KITTY!" -Piotr

"Sorry Piotr, you are sooo much better." -Kitty

"Hey!" -Lance

"Sorry Lance but it's true." -Kitty

"She does have a point man. Piotr is sooo whats the word I'm looking for…. And your just …. Again there's no words to describe it." –Gravitate

"Vhat is that thing growing on your back?" –Nightcrawler

"Ickk dat be gross man." –Remy

"Some how ah regret doing what I just did. Yuck…" -Rogue

"Hey you guys are so mean, he isn't that bad." –Andrya (Mari andra)

"That's enough!" Jean said and Lance went flying out of the room.

"Thank you Jean, I love you." Scott said planting a kiss on her cheek. Jean blushed.

"Well now that that's over-." Garret said and again was cut off by Aurora appearing through the door looking like a pale blob. (A/n hey I didn't know what disgust would look like but I think that comes close.)

"I never want to see something like that again…" She stated in disgust.

"Hey he wasn't that gross, I mean have you seen Toad with out his shirt and…" Andrya said.

Every one stared wide eyed at her.

"What?"

Every one was silent.

"Eeew! Not like that." Andrya said making a face. "WE accidentally walked in on him when he was taking a shower."

"We?" Kitty asked.

"Me and Marene. You keep on forgetting we're both here." Andrya said with a sweet smile.

"Oh right sorry." Kitty said with smile in return.

"It's all right, but I swear I saw fungus growing on his chest. It was icky."

"And your eyes still vork after that?" Kurt questioned, his mouth was almost touching the floor.

Andrya giggled.

Garret took a deep breath and was about to say something when a scarlet shaded Lance reappeared with his clothes on.

Every one wanted to talk at once but Lance silented them with a glare that could have gave Rogue's a run for her money.

"So Alvers let's not repeat that again." Scott snorted.

And that ruined the whole effect of the glare and the room bursted again into chaos.

"SHUT UP!" Garret who had been getting very frustrated with the whole situation finally burstde. "NOW I'M GOING TO GET MY BREIF SPEECH DONE IF IT THE LAST THING YOU HEAR SO BE IT!"

Every one shut upped after light fragments started to dance above their heads.

"Thank you now as I was saying I have a mission for you…." Garret stopped and winced as if dreading the interruption that he knew was going to come.

But none came and Garret sighed in relief.

"Well thank god for that." Garret pressed on a side of the table and it slowly turned around to reveal a small keyboard and a disc slot.

Garret took an envelope from his inner shirt pocket and opened it to pull out a small computer disc.

He placed it in the disc slot and a projection spurted from the table to create a 3'd image of what looked to be a satellite.

"This satellite will be launched at exactly four o'clock sharp tomorrow morning."

"OH NO I AM NOT GETTING UP AGAIN AT FOUR O"CLOCK IN THE MORNING. I-! " Lance started.

"You won't have to, will you let me finish." Garret snapped coldly cutting him off.

"The satellite has an almost all seeing eye placed in it for government purposes only. We need to sneak in and place one of are computer chips into it. This computer chip will allow us to see any where. We will be able to shut Essex down for good."

"But how will we get in they will have maximum security on that baby." Gravitate stated

"We're mutants remember." Garret said with a smirk.

Gravitate returned that smile knowingly.

"We are going to divide into groups of three or four. Here are the groups.

They first group will consist of Mariandra, Arora, Scott, and Piotr.

The second group will be Blackflame, Nightcrawler, Xa, Remy, and Lance.

The third group will be made up of Kitty, Gravitate, Jean and myelf.

And the last group is Rogue, Radiae, and Derek.

Now Hack can't get a strait reading on where they're keeping the satellite so I'm sending each group to inspect four different sections of the building.

Each will have a computer chip to place into the satellite if they find it."

Again Garret typed something into the computer. This time a computer chip materialized in thin air next to the satellite.

"You take this a chip out that says ARMS and place ours in there instead."

The virtual pictures played his words out and Garret turned off the hologram table.

"We want a slip in slip out kind of job no mess ups understand?"

Every one nodded and Garret started to hand out papers.

"We are going to go over the procedure today in the Training Room2. So meet there at 6:30 and we can get ready, you will be taking orders from your team leader, either Blackflame, Rogue, Mariandra, or myself."

Scott looked like he was about to protest but Jean elbowed him in the ribs.

"You are dismissed take a map of your section with you study it carefully." (Goddess I made him sound like a teacher. But oh well)

"Hey Derek, mon ami, yeh wanna swit wit Remy?"

Derek raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Why would yeh wanna do something like that?"

"Cause Yeh want to beh with yah girl and Remy want to beh with some hot femme's."

Derek shrugged. "Alright but we'll have to switch when Garret's not there to watch our backs 'kay?"

"Oui."

Later

"Explain to me how again you got on our team?" Rogue asked glaring for about the fifteenth time that day at, of course, Remy, who was now sitting across from her in the jet.

Radiae was beside her staring out the window, but now she turned her head ready for another bickering duel.

"Well mon chere, Remy-."

"Ah ain't nobody's deahr. Got it Cajun?" She snapped.

Remy rolled his eyes "Dat's not what Remy hears…" he muttered under his breathe

"And what have yeh heard Swamp rat and who from, so Ah can set them strait, the good old fashioned way." She said cracking her knuckles.

"Who eveh said any one had teh tell Remy, it's pretty obvious, any one with two eyes can tell, Garret's got a ting for yeh and yeh'all don' seem teh beh pointin' him in any other direction."

Rogue mouth dropped and she stared in shock at Remy.

Then she slapped him.

Hard.

"Ahh…." Remy exclaimed as he rubbed cheek which was now bright red and stinging god can dat femme slap, it almost hurt as much as when she punched Remy.

Almost.

Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Donchya eveh make assumptions lahke that again or the next slap yeh receive might end up with yeh smashin' through a wall. Got it!"

She swirled around and made her way into the cockpit were the computerized plane was flying itself, slamming the door as she went.

"Ooo, ouch, looks like she didn't take that very well." Alex said grinning.

Remy glared at her.

She only rolled her eyes at him and he focused on staring out the window still rubbing his burning cheek.

"If you must know you were close in your assumptions."

Remy's head spun around to inspect Alex with a curious eye.

She gave him a mischievous smirk then fiddled with a thread on her corset, purposely ignoring him.

Remy caught on fast. "What yeh gonna make poor ole Remy beg?" He said giving her the puppy dog eye treatment.

"Maybe." She said trying to hold back her laughter.

Remy raised an eyebrow. "Pertty please wit sugar on top?"

She just shook her head. "nope."

"Maybe deh fille want somtin' else den sugar on top o' dat please." He said seductively, he added a little nudge with his empathy.

She stared at him her mouth falling slightly open. But she seemed to fall out of his trance quickly and gave him a suspicious look, but it soon turned firm.

"Mr. LeBeau, don't try those petty seductive tricks with me because I can guarantee you they won't work, I have a girlfriend."

Remy's eyes widened.

"But I am also one of Rogue's good friends and I want to see her happy and I guess for some odd reason I think your just the man to handle a job like that so I'm going to slip you some information." Her eyes seemed to be trying to look into his very soul.

"Though if you hurt her I will permanently dismantle your cute ass. _If_ it's even there after the rest of Rogue's many best friends get done with you. Got it player boy?" She said her eyes frigid.

Remy gulped but then he pulled himself together. "Mademoiselle I have no plans teh hurt such a belle femme such as Rogue she is an amazing' fille. She is deh only belle dat didn' fall at my feet, like most do. Yeh mistaken if yeh tink I'd just trow a gal lahke dat away wit out even a second tought."

What had made him say dat?

Dis fille is really doin' a number on yeh LeBeau. Be careful or yeh might just fall too deep in to crawl out.

Dat was one of his cardinal rules don't get into something yeh can't get out of.

He made that mistake with Magneto he wasn't gonna do it again.

But no use tryin' to take his words back now. He gazed up into Alex eyes.

Alex looked into his eyes carefully, then gave him a genuine smile. "Alright Cajun I'll give yeh a chance."

She leaned back into her chair and said "A year after we saved Rogue, Garret developed a little crush on her but she only saw him as a big brother she was oblivious to his feelings.

One day Rogue almost died saving a little girl from a mutant terrorist, she was in a coma for three weeks none of us were sure she'd make it, the mutant she drained was also in a coma.

Well one day she just woke up got dressed and met us in training.

We were all shocked but Garret most of all he had been in a terrible mood ever since Rogue went down he blamed himself of course. He ran up to her and kissed her, she then finally realized maybe she had more feelings for him then she knew of and blah, blah all the romantic shit happened going on a date blah boyfriend and girlfriend.

They were together for five months but then IT happened.

We were after a mutant who smuggled goods through to Mexico, he had a tip off that we were coming so he set a trap, kidnapping Rogue and using her for bait.

He almost killed us and he got Roadrage, a old member of our squad, paralyzed from waist down.

Rogue was horrified thinking she had been the cause.

Well unfortunately Garret was thinking the same thing, he brought her out on a walk through the park two weeks later and broke up with her.

He left her crying on one of the park benches that night. A few hours after, she went to a bar and got drunk. I'm not sure what happened next Rogue told me she didn't remember."

Alex gave a sorrowful look.

"But I doubt she'd tell me the truth even if she knew it.

At 2 in the morning I got a call from a pay phone, it was Rogue she was sobbing, and disoriented. She said she didn't know where she was.

It turned out she was in two hour drive from the bar she had thought she had walked into. I took my motorcycle and raced down to where I tracked the pay phone too. She was laying there unconscious by the phone.

She had bruises and scratches all over her. It didn't look like she was raped which was the first thing I looked for, but she was bruised up pretty bad. She must have been stumbling around so they might have been from that but I don't really know.

We kept it to our selves but Garret was still worried."

Alex scoffed.

"Any way from what I've seen Rogue only thinks of him as a friend now, but Garret still cares for her, he never really stopped. But it's not a good idea bringing that subject with her it bring back bad memories."

Remy sifted through all she had told him, trying to process it. That bastard how could he have left Rogue alone he could have at least drove her back.

Some how sub consciously he knew he would never hurt her like Garret. He just couldn't.

Later

"Group four entering building. Over." Rogue whispered into her com link and Remy and Alex followed.

"We'all need the stick close. Contact meh telepathically if there's trouble or if you found it."

They both nodded.

Then Rogue listened to something in her com link.

"Okay this is our chance Hack's paused the cameras. Let's head in."

They slipped slowly towards the West side entrance that they were assigned to.

Remy was surprised on how well Alex and Rogue snuck in, they were almost as good as Remy.

Not that any one was as good as the Prince of Tieves but dey weren't half bad.

Rogue phased them through the wall and they found themselves in a freezer, where scientists stored chemicals.

Rogue then phased them through that door and into the main hallway. Rogue signaled them to search the rooms.

But they found nothing that looked to be the satellite.

"Now if Remy were a satellite where would he beh hiddin'" Remy said quietly.

Rogue rolled her eyes and they turned down another hallway. That's when they saw Garret standing outside of a vault door.

"Garret what are you doing here and where's your group?" Rogue asked.

Remy held back the urge to smash the boys face in. How could that pompous brat do that to Rogue.

Garret turned a look of surprise planted on his face.

"I umm… I'm waiting for Kitty she went inside to see what was in the vault. Jean and Gravitate took another hallway."

"But this isn't your area…" Alex said.

"Well we..were done with ours so we decided to help with this section." Garret said smoothly, but Remy heard a slight fault in Garret's little story. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Garret.

Garret noticed this and glared at him, then looked impatiently at the door. Just at that moment Kitty popped in.

"Wow hi guys what are you like doing here?" She asked

"Searching, this is our _assined_ area." Alex said.

"Oh right." Kitty said looking sheepishly at the ground then looked at Garret. "Umm.. the satellites not in there just some weird computer stuff."

Garret nodded and through an arrogant look at Remy.

"Well did you search this hallway." Alex said as she pushed a giant machine on wheels away to reveal a hallway.

They all looked at it in shock.

Alex just rolled her eyes at them and turned down that hall, they all followed.

They traveled down the hallway for a while when finally they entered a giant lab room with a dome shaped ceiling.

It was gigantic, cluttered with tons of odd experiments and other objects that looked like they were out of some sci fi film.

They all split up looking through this maze of objects. Remy followed slowly behind Rogue.

"Rogue, I'm sorry about before I-."

She turned around slowly.

Mon deui, she was so belle. Her white bangs seemed to fall perfectly around her face and her bright emerald eyes seemed to glow brighter if that was even possible.

She was beautiful in body and soul.

She smiled at him and his heart jumped.

"Remy what am Ah gonna do with yeh, every tihme Ah think Ah have yeh figured out yeh turn around and surprise meh."

Remy smiled, not a smirk but a true smile. He hadn't had one of those in a while. It felt good, to be happy.

That's when he realized how close they were.

They had been inching closer and they didn't even know it.

He stepped closer yet, he could smell her fresh lily like smell. It smelled so sweet if only he could….. Stop LeBeau. Just stop wit dose toughts.

But he wasn't the only one who stepped closer he realized.

Rogue was now literally centimeters away.

He leaned down as she brought her head up.

Their heart beats started to quicken.

He could feel her breath on his lips and desire like he never felt hit him.

He could almost imagine the taste of her lips.

"HEY GUYS I THINK I FOUND IT!" Kitty yelled from the other side of the room.

They both seemed to snap out of it and jumped away from each other. But their eye's were still locked together as a look of shock played on both their faces.

That's when Alex walked out from behind a wall sized computer panel.

"Yo people Kitty thinks she…." Alex's words dropped off as she noticed the weird scene that was before her. She raised one eyebrow slowly. "yeh'all look like you've seen a ghost."

"Well Kitty shouldn't beh announcein' teh the world that we're here." Rogue said in an annoyed tone.

Remy just kept quiet thinkin' about what just almost happened.

"_Suuuure…_come on then." Alex said and led them through a bunch of twists and turns and they found Kitty standing by a small vault door. Garret was also there inspecting the key pad.

"It looks a little small to beh the vault there keepin' the satellite in." Alex stated.

Remy clutched his head with both his hands as a jolt of pain shot through his head.

"Uuuh…"

"Remy are yeh okay…" Rogue asked a look of concern flashing on her face.

Then as quickly as it came it was gone.

"Remy's fine." He said but then realized it was Rogue that asked that and grinned. "Why chere are yeh startin' teh care for dis ole Swamp rat."

Her face of concern quickly disappeared to be replaced with a scowl and a glare.

"Wait! How did you get here aren't you suppose to be with Blackflame's team?" Garret yelled.

Remy winced "and Remy here, had been tinkin' yeh wouldn't realize."

Garret's face flushed bright red and he opened his mouth to start an argument but Alex cut him off.

"Oh would you boys shut up with the male ego bashing, cause I'm through with it, we have a task to complete and if yeh boys don't stop I'm gonna smoke both your ass's now let's continue _please_." Alex snapped

Garret and Remy both gulped.

"Kitty can you phase through?" Rogue asked.

Kitty got this funny look on her face, the one she always had on while talking to Rogue.

It must beh hard on her having to pretend the girl she had known for years is a stranger.

"Uh…. Uh- I don't know if the satellite's near the wall I might phase through that as well and when ever I phase through something electrical I short circuit it."

"Remy guess dat, dat beh his cue non?"

"Non is right Cajun, we ain't gonna go an make mess that tells them that we were here." Rogue said.

"I could melt the door." Alex suggested.

"Again no, we can't have any one suspected we were here." Rogue said. " Ah suppose I could….let's see maybe I could use magnetic power and slowly force open the lock.."

"That would work." Garret said.

A confused look spread onto her face. "But where did Ah get that power?" She muttered under her breath.

Garret didn't hear it but Remy did.

Rogue just shook her head and focused on the lock, a few seconds later there was the screech of medal rubbing against medal.

Remy's head ache was back pounding.

The door made a hiss and vault door opened. In it laying on a specially designed rack sat the satellite it looked like any normal satellite but a tad smaller then anything that had been invented.

Remy clenched his teeth together to keep from crying out. The pain was starting to get intense.

"Who has the chip?" Rogue asked.

But then there was a loud thud and the room filled with smoke.

"What the hell happened!" Garret yelled

"Ooops I think that was my fault" Kitty yelled. "I bumped into something. But it wasn't my fault some one bumped me."

"We'll just-."

Boom!

Every one was sent flying away from the vault and into random objects.

A few minutes passed and the smoke cleared.

"Uuuh…"

"What happened hommes?"

"Any one hurt?"

"Who the Hell-….. oh shit." Remy saw Rogue through the smoke run up to the vault. "Oh shit yeh guys bettah come an see this."

They slowly walked up to the vault door to see the remains of what used to be the satellite.

"Oh shit." Alex swore.

"That's what I said." Rogue moaned shaking her head.

"Oh god this is all my fault if I hadn't bumped into that tank none of this would have happened now this whole mission is ruined this was our only chances of finding-."

"Kitty, stop!" Rogue snapped. "Relax it wasn't your fault you didn't cause the explosion some one in this room did." She glared around at everyone.

"Yes some one in this room including yourself. So don't go glaring at us." Garret said in an annoyed tone.

Then his gaze turned to Remy "but there is only one in our group that has explosive powers and he is standing right in front of us."

Remy's mouth fell open in shock but he brought it back up again and glared at Garret. "Oh soo your blamin' dis on Remy now are you? But maybe dat's what Garret wants yeh to tink because if Remy was the spy he wouldn't be stupid enough to use his own powers to destroy it in front of everyone. Remy'dd make look like someone else did it. Dat would be the smart ting to do."

"Oh so your blaming me the leader of the MPRS, the-."

"Exactly who would suspect the cherished leader of the MPRS." Remy said a smirk slowly forming on his lips.

"Oh yeah that would make sense" Garret mocked "if all this spy nonsense hadn't started when X-men came to the base." He sneered.

"Oh now your blaming the X-men!" Kitty exclaimed. "It couldn't possibly be a member of your precious MPRS squad, heaven forbid if they do anything wrong!"

"May be I did it." A voice called from the ceiling.

Every ones heads snapped upwards to find.

Xa?

She hung from one of the support beams staring down at them.

"Hi." She greeted with a wave of her fingers.

"What are you doing here you're suppose to be with Black flames group." Alex pointed out.

"So is he." She smiled and pointed at Remy.

"What do you mean maybe you did it?" Kitty asked suspiciously.

"I don't know it just seemed to be something to say at the time." She jumped from the support beam and fell to the ground landing on her feet gracefully. "It could be me or…"

She walked over to Rogue. "It could be her, she's almost as crazy as me. Passing out, having strange dreams."

She started circling her. "Maybe in those dreams _he_'s giving you instructions telling you how to feed false information to your followers. I've seen you spying on your fellow team mates." She leered in Rogue face, but then she took a step back.

"Of course it could also be her." She said taking a step towards Kitty. "She pretends to be all innocent and clumsy. A perfect spy, someone no one would suspect in a million years. No one would even have a thought crossing there minds that pretty little Kitty would have purposely knocked over that tank so she could plant a small bomb in the vault. Then pretend to be all frustrated and self pitying herself…Or it could be some one who doesn't stick out as much it could be… Alex."

Xa snapped around to face Alex. "You are just the average Joe in this group even if you stick out brightly." Xa said flicking a neon green spike of Alex's hair.

"You seem to get along with every one, your not a clumsy Kitty or Captain boy or Miss. Center of attention or player boy. You just the average rebel girl. It's funny that you didn't say anything at that little blame-a-thon, you were probably letting your handy work set it's course trying to break up the team. Or you could be totally innocent. The real culprit could be…" She turned to face Remy.

"Gambit even your name is that of a spy. He could go out flirt with any girl and no one would find that suspicious, but really that girl could be working for _him_ and Remy could easily pass information through her. You pointed out you'd be too smart to do something as stupid as use your own powers to blow up the satellite and maybe your right, maybe someone's trying to frame you, but then again maybe your wrong, you could have had this explanation all planned. So we wouldn't suspect you… But who knows maybe your stories true… maybe the spy's…" She spun around and shoved her face inches from Garret's.

"Someone like our leader who has been acting strangely ever since the X-men have came here. He wouldn't tell us why he was on the phone, just that it was private business, then later when he was alone with Hack maybe he made up this cock and bull story that got Hack to feel sorry for him and let him off the hook. And as Remy pointed out so clearly no one would suspect our lovely leader."

"But maybe it was me…I mean I'm a crazy person, or am I? I was on the phone that time. I did move the tank towards the vault. I mean who would suspect a crazy person. I did follow you here. It could be possibly me." And Xa stared out of focus at the ceiling.

"Wait you moved the tank towards the vault door?" Kitty asked confused.

"Si Senorita, I did." Xa sat down on the floor playing with the tank that was still spewing a little smoke it seemed when it hit the floor the top had snapped off.

"I didn't like it on the left side of the room, it wasn't _right_." Then she burst out laughing at her own joke. But stopped abruptly after a few seconds.

"Or maybe the spy isn't even in this room maybe that's what there trying to do, turn us against each other. I mean if you were a spy why on earth would you stick around after you threw the bomb with the smoke, they could have easily gotten out using invisibility, teleporting, anything, they didn't even need a power it would have been so easy. It would take someone not in there _right_ mind, to stay here." She started laughing this time she didn't stop.

"Maybe we should leave and get this all sorted out at the base because trying to think this out is starting to hurt my brain." Kitty complained.

"Or maybe that's just what you want us to think." Garret muttered.

Later

"WAIT YOUR TELLING US THAT WAS ALL FAKE! THE WHOLE MISSION!"

"Calm yourself Lance." Hack said in an annoyed voice. "Yes, I set up the mission made the satellite, got everything organized at the warehouse. It was a trap for the spy to show their face."

They were all in the planning room again and this time not only Kitty's head was hurting

But so was everyone else's.

"And it some what worked we now have some suspects and four of them in which were on the phone the last time such an incident occurred." Hack said giving the group a cold look. "I was watching the whole thing on the video cameras. Until Betsy gets here to search your minds you won't leave this room, you will be locked here and under video surveillance. Got it?"

The group nodded solemnly.

"Good a guard will be posted outside the door at all times, I'm going to turn on the power dampening shields around this room, no powers at all. The bathroom will be monitored but not inside the stall. If you take more then five minutes knock out gas will be pumped into the room."

"Hack umm… couldn't the professor or I probe their minds?" Jean asked.

"No offense or anything but I rather have one of _our own _do it." Hack responded.

"Oh." Jean looked a little hurt but seemed to push it away.

Hack turned back to there group and said "You are all under house arrest if any of you try to leave this room using powers or otherwise I will be forced to detain you under less peaceful means."

Wow that was a long one hope you liked it. Well I think I'll stop right now READ REVIEW PERTTY PLEASE!

TigerLilly


	13. Author's note

Okay I'm sorry yah'all but I've been having a major writers block lately and I can't seem to get rid of it. I'm thinking maybe if I work on something else for a while I can get out of it but don't worry I won't forget about this story I'll keep writing as soon as my mind agrees to cooperate sigh. Oh and I set up my profile it tells a lot more about my OC's and the stories about their pasts and such. Unfortunately I don't think I can keep all my OC's in the story, because I want you to get a little more indept feel for them but with so many I can't do this and keep Romy going good and the plot going good. So I please review and tell me which ones you think I should keep. I know I'm going to keep Garret, Hack, Xa, probably Mirage and maybe Blackflame, squad probably Gravitate because they were my original MPRS. But I'm not sure about the rest. There were some more cool volunteers I was going to throw in but now I doubt I will. But you might get a hint of them. **So send me a review with your vote soon. **

**Sorry yah'all **

**Tigerlilly**


	14. Trouble in Paradise

Forgiveness

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

Thanks yeh'all for the reviews. Oh and I set up my profile it tells a lot more about my OC's and the stories about their pasts and such. Unfortunately I don't think I can keep all my OC's in the story, because I want you to get a little more indept feel for them but with so many I can't do this and keep Romy going good and the plot going good. So I please review and tell me which ones you think I should keep. I know I'm going to keep Garret, Hack, Xa, probably Mirage and maybe Blackflame, and if I'm keeping Black fire I have to keep Derek , and probably Gravitate because they were my original MPRS. But I'm not sure about the rest. There were some more cool volunteers (other OC's) I was going to throw in but now I doubt I will. But you might get a hint of them. **So send me a review with your vote soon. **

Chapter 13: 

"There's 125 bottles of beer on the wall, 125 bottles of beeeeer, take one down pass it a round now there's 124 bottles of beer on the wall." Xa sang.

"SHUT UP IF YOU SING THAT SONG ONE MORE TIME I AM GOING TO BURN YOU TO PIECES!" Alex yelled.

"How can you do that with out your powers?" Xa asked.

"AAHHHHH!" Alex screamed pulling at her hair violently.

"I'll….find…ways…" She forced out through clenched teeth.

They had been sitting in this room for five hours now. Rogue had already knocked out both Garret and Remy multiple times. And Xa had been slowly driving everyone nuts singing the beer bottle song for hours, she had started at a thousand. Kitty had been silently sitting in the corner seemingly sleeping.

Lucky girl, Rogue thought, wish Ah could knock myself out.

"Any one wanna plah cards?" Remy asked.

Every one groaned. "NO!" They shouted simultaneously.

"Hey Remy jus' tryin' to beh friendleh." Remy said hands up in the air in mock fear. "Why don' you wanna plah cards wit Remy?"

"Let's see Cajun maybe it's because you win at any card game we play and that's been about roughly 100 games so far!" Rogue snapped.

"Well yeh haven't tried playin' strip poker wit Remy maybe he not so good at dat." Remy said with a grin. It never ceased to amuse him over how hot Rogue looked when she was pissed.

"HELL NAH CAJUN!" Rogue yelled and Alex had to stop her from lunging at him.

"Boy next time I'm letting her loose on you and we don't have first aid boxes in here." Alex said sending a glare his way.

There was an awkward silence.

Rogue sighed and rolled her eyes then curled up in the corner.

God she was so tired she could barely keep her eye lids open she felt as if something was weighing them down maybe if she just rested them for a while…

No.

She couldn't.

Every time she fell asleep she would dream those horrible dreams.

They had been getting worse.

But they couldn't be true.

It just didn't make sense.

Every one she had talked too about them had told her they were just dreams and she should ignore them.

But they were getting so hard to ignore.

Then again they made no sense she dreamed of these ghost like colorful wisps that had the faces of the X-men on them, there were other wisps too.

Like this man with a huge red helmet on his head, this woman with blue skin, this girl with short dark hair dyed half way red, there were so many.

They attacked her and called her names. They were horrible.

The other strange thing was she had never seen them before in her life yet they were so familiar.

Sometimes she dreamed of her being with the X-men.

Sometimes with the blue woman.

Sometimes with this blind woman wearing sunglasses.

Sometimes she dreamed of living on a farm but sometimes she lived in Hollywood.

It was whirl of pictures, people, words, colors.

She wanted them gone.

She tried to get rid of them but nothing worked, not sleeping pills or warm milk, nothing.

Finally she had just stopped sleeping or at least she tried sometimes she would accidently fall asleep.

She just had to…not fall…

Resting my eyes wouldn't hurt…

Only a few seconds….

uhhh…..

She was falling in utter darkness.

Falling falling falling….

Then she wasn't.

She was under water submerged in this green liquid, her lungs burning for the taste of air. She pushed her way to the surface as fast as she could pumping the sticky liquid under her. Even if she couldn't tell up from down. She just new she needed to take those precious gulps of air.

But no matter how fast she swam she couldn't reach the surface.

It was just endless green liquid.

She could hear strange sounds like muffled voices so far away.

There was then quiet thudding. Thud. Thud. Clunk. Thud thud. Clunk. Then it stopped for awhile.

She couldn't hold her breath in much longer her brain was going warning system.

She saw dark spots flashing before her eyes.

The lack of oxygen started to rip at her lungs.

Her mouth yearned to open and just breathe in the liquid but her brain fought back not willing to give in.

The green hue color around her started to fade and the spots flooded her whole vision.

The last thing she heard was a loud explosion and the smash of glass.

123412341234,1234,12341234,1234,1234,123412,341234,1234,1234,1234,1234,1234,12

Hmm….

She woke in what seemed like seconds later.

Everything was still blurry but she could make out the room she guessed it was white.

A shadowy figure sat to the side. She heard a voice next to her head but she couldn't make out what he or she was saying.

It sounded like a broken tape being played in slow motion.

Just as her vision slowly cleared she saw a blonde haired woman, beautiful, like an angel with a halo of light around her head.

That's when the ghosts inside her mind attacked, making her cry out.

They tore at her mind ripping away her memories.

She couldn't remember who she was, maybe she was a boy name Xavier or a girl name Katherine, she wasn't sure but one name came more clearly then the others, that name was Rogue.

That's all they had left her with, Rogue.

They screamed at her telling her what a horrible person she was, that she didn't deserve to live.

She could feel arms wrapping around her trying to comfort her but it all seemed so far away.

She could feel 'it' come then, though she couldn't remember what 'it' was.

But she could feel the person who had taken her in their arms shutter violently and try to pull away.

Please don't leave me! Rogue grabbed on and wouldn't let go.

'Don't LEAVE me, not again!' Part of her cried, but she didn't know what that meant. Not again? Did this person leave her before?

The ghosts started attacking her again they tried to pull her away from the comforting arms.

No! She wouldn't let go. You won't take me!

Memories started flooding into her brain maybe the ghosts were stopping, maybe they were giving back her memories.

But these memories were so strange to her.

Her name was Carol, she had blonde hair and blue eyes. She had these amazing powers. she could fly, have super strength, be invulnerable. I must be a super hero.

The ghosts started whirling around like a giant tornado trying to suck her in. That's when a new wisp appeared it was yellow it had almost a goldish hue to it. The front of it slowly transformed into a face.

Wait!

That's supposed to be my face!

'_No it's my face!'_ the wisp yelled and the wisp slowly started to get bigger.

'But my memories-!"

_They're not your memories they're mine!'_ The wisp started to form into a body.

'What? I don't understand?"

'_You stole my memories! You stole my powers! You stole who I am!'_

NO! I wouldn't- I don't know- what- who I am!

Rogue

That's all I remember.

Rogue.

Rogue….

….

_ROGUE!_

Her eyes snapped open to look straight into the face of Betsy.

"Betsy!"

"Rogue are yeh right?" Betsy asked a concerned look painted over her face.

"Ah think so-." Rogue said softly holding her head.

"You think so! Luv you betteh be sure, yeh almost scared the life outta me."

Rogue gave a small smile. Some things never changed, and Rogue was lucky that Betsy was one of them.

Her black hair with violet highlights at the tips were up in a siphosticated bun and her clothes were perfect not a wrinkle in sight, yet totally stylish.

She looked like she had stepped out of a magazine which wasn't all that far from the truth. When she was younger she had been a big supermodel. Even today she modeled for some anti aging cream commercials.

Once she had hit 40 none of the big modeling corps had wanted her, but really she could pass for a 20 year old and most of the times she said she was. But the terrible truth of birth certificates could never hide the fact of age.

When Rogue first came to the MPRS Betsy had taken Rogue under her wing. Told her the does and don'ts and had been mothering her ever since. Rogue pretended to be annoyed by it but deep down she kind of liked it.

Kind of liked to have a mother.

"I had to use telepathy to get yeh out of that little dream yeh were havin'" Betsy ranted, she stopped for a minute to give her a worried look.

_We'll talk later_ she said telepathically.

Rogue nodded.

"So Hack wanted me to scan each of your minds to see if any of you have any connections with Essex." Betsy said facing everyone who was staring at Rogue. "Little paranoid if you ask meh but yeh can neveh beh to careful. So who's goin' first?"

"I will." Kitty said stepping forward.

Betsy inspected her coldly. Which confused Rogue, Betsy usually was drawn to people or maybe it was the other way around, but either way Rogue had never seen her act like this before.

"Alrigh then." Betsy pulled out a chair and sat down in front of Kitty.

She closed her eyes for a few what seemed hours then opened them with a sad look in her eyes. "Well your innocent, yeh tipping over the container was complete accident."

That's when Hack's face appeared on one of the computer screen. "Sorry I'm late folks had matters to attend to." She said flashing a grin then remembered these were serious matters and put on a stern front. "I heard what Betsy pronounced though and you have my apology Shadow Cat."

Kitty nodded with a tired smile tracing her lips.

"You can leave when we're all finished. Next Garret."

Garret walked over. "I hope I can trust you not to look any further then you have to Betsy." He said accusingly.

Betsy glared. "Why you have something to _hide_, _boy_?"

He gave her a look that could freeze over the Bahamas and said "No I just like to keep some of my thoughts privite thank you."

"If that's truthfully all, then you have nothing to worry about." Betsy responded, then closed her eyes and after while opened them.

"Well you were correct Garret and you had nothing to hide. You're innocent." Betsy gave a mischevious smirk then added. "In this matter."

Garret's eyes widened but he said nothing just stood up and walked over to wait by the door sending a glare in Betsy's direction now and then.

"Xa you should go next." Hack said.

Xa skipped over and sat down as Betsy eyed her warily then sighed.

"Rogue if anything happens use your telepathy to get me out."

Rogue nodded and Betsy closed her eyes.

They waited for about ten minutes and Betsy started to shake and sweat.

_Betsy do you need me? _Rogue sent out.

_No, no it's just-! _She snapped, but then was cut off quickly.

"She's innocent and mentally insane." Betsy said rubbing her head.

Xa grinned "Told you so." She spat at the chair next to her then skipped around the table.

Betsy just shuttered. "Alright next un please, before I lose my stomach."

"Remy" Hack gestured to the chair in front of Betsy.

He walked up and sat down, god even being tucked in this room for five hours hadn't done anything to his looks she thought checking him out. He looked great in that ruff just out of bed look. As if sensing the eyes that were on him he turned and winked at her. She looked away fast but it didn't help he had seen her.

He turned to look at Betsy. "Madame Remy surprisingly agree wit' Garret on dis one he hope yeh don' pry to far in where yeh don' belong."

Betsy rolled her eyes. "Yeh boys and your superstitions I am not going to do any such thing now would you relax, luv?"

He nodded his head and Betsy instead of closing her eyes to concentrate looked deep into his eyes as if searching his soul and somewhat she was. She stayed that way for a long time her eyes unblinking. Then a bewildered look crossed her face.

"He's… innocent from all that I can find." Her eyes turned back to Remy's for a few seconds a curious gleam in her eyes but as quickly as it had come it left and Remy was allowed to stand by the door.

All eyes were now on Rogue. If none of them were guilty and the only one left was her.

Rogue looked shocked at their accusing expressions, her shock turned slowly into anger and she gave them an angry glare.

"Oh don't yeh dare give meh those looks, Betsy hasn't even searched mah mind!" Rogue stomped up to the chair that sat in front of Betsy and let herself fall down into it.

"Ah have nothing to hide Betsy search mah mind through every than' if yeh want!"

She nodded and everyone watched intently as she closed her eyes and concentrated. She again stayed that way for a while.

Rogue started to get impatient.

Hmm…. Ah wonder what taken her so long.

Well if I just slip in and watch her it ain't gonna hurt.

She closed her eyes and let her inner peace take over.

She was inside her mind it was pretty in there.

Standing before her was a long open field with a glowing sunset flooding the night sky.

She could smell the sweet sent of newly grown buds.

Memories danced through the trees and the sky.

Rogue sighed and gave a small smile.

Now to find Betsy.

She focused on Betsy's face and her personality.

Every thing seemed to melt away from her like a water picture left in the rain.

Then she was in a different part of her mind.

Strange she had never seen this part of her mind.

Which was weird because when she meditated she placed everything perfectly she new her inner plane better then even Betsy she reckoned.

This place was dark and she thought maybe it was a cave.

She studied her surroundings and memorized them, she'd return here later and figure out why she never had found this place.

Rogue spotted a faint glow from up a head and she slowly followed it.

When she came to the end of the tunnel there stood Betsy her back turned form Rogue.

She stared into a bright green what looked to be a portal except she was seeing a picture. It was Rogue's memory of her was listening to Xavier and Mirage.

Something caught her attention away from the odd green portal. It was a slight movement in the shadows.

Rogue focused on it and slowly her eyes adjusted to the new kind of lighting.

And what she saw there made her let out a strangled cry.

It was herself.

Or maybe a younger version of herself. Her hair was shorter and her make up was watered away smeared in odd places. She wore a green and black armored suit but it was so torn up she could barely make it out. She had bloody gashes that covered her body along with some dirt smears. Her body was wrapped in long chains cuffs binded her wrists and ankles. But the thing that scared her the most was not the chains or the blood it's what was there when this thing that was her younger self turned to look into the present day Rogue's eyes.

What Rogue saw there sent tremors down her spine and her hair to stand on end.

Those eyes were blank.

They were dead.

They showed no sign of anything and yet they looked unseeing at her.

Betsy spun around and when she spotted who the cry had come from her jaw fell open.

Before Rogue could ask any questions she was thrown from her mind in a violent jerk.

Her eyes popped open and she was back in the Planning Room with all eyes giving her a worried look including Betsy excluding Xa.

"What- what happened?" She yelled at Betsy

"Wwhat was that- who was-?"

"Rogue calm down." Betsy commanded in a calm voice.

_Relax for a few minutes so I can tell them you're innocent and I can answer all your questions in another room. _She said telepathically.

Rogue shot her a glare before she took a deep breath and calmed her self.

Betsy turned too Hack. "Sorry about that my mistake I was surprised when Rogue came into her mind and I threw her out. But she is innocent she didn't know anything about the explosion or anything else."

Hack looked a little suspicious but only nodded.

"Everyone can leave then." Hack stated and the doors opened. "You each will have a few days as a break I apologize for the misunderstanding."

The door slid open and everyone was about to leave when Hack said. "Oh yeah and when I mean a few I mean one day."

They groaned but didn't have enough strength to argue.

Remy was the last to leave he sent a look Rogue's way. His eyes held sorrow, shock, anger and something else that even if Rogue comprehend she wouldn't have wanted to.

He then sent a glare of pure hatred Betsy's way and left.

"Rogue, yeh probably want to shower and sleep. We can talk in the mornin." Betsy said and was about to turn around and discuss something with Hack when Rogue grabbed onto her arm.

"No thanks Betsy Ah wanna talk NAW." Rogue said her eyes hardening.

Betsy gave her a sad look but nodded.

"Umm… sorry Hack I'm gonna have to talk to yeh later I need to explain some things to Rogue fehst."

Hack nodded and then sent one look at Rogue before moniter shut off.

Betsy shut the door and sat down in one of the chairs motioning for Rogue to do the same.

Betsy POV (sorry to change it but I want to do it from Betsy's point of view.)

God… did she ever grow up,(not sarcastically) Betsy thought smiling inwardly. Rogue's hair had gotten longer and she must have gotten taller. She could easily be more of a supermodel then Betsy had been.

I just wish she didn't have to deal with this right now.

Why did the X-men have to come back and wreck her life again. Oh yeah that's right the MPRS needed they're help. Pft!...

Well I suppose we need as much help as we can get.

Even if it's from monsters like them.

Well maybe not all monsters, Betsy had searched through that Kitty girl's mind and she saw the pain she had went through when Rogue was locked away. Betsy almost felt sorry for her.

Too late for that, Betsy had live through Rogue's memories in order to sew them all together again.

She saw how the 'X-men' had treated her flinching away from her or letting her push them away. The only people who had stickin close to her were that Wolverine person that Kurt who was her adoptive brother and the Kitty who was her room mate. Sigh, even the professor had feared her. That's why he locked her away. The Ass she'dd have to have a little private discussion with him telepath to telepath.

Well maybe Betsy was being a little biased, but she had walked through Rogue's life with a needle mending it.

Only to put it behind a wall hiding it from Rogue, she thought guiltily. She knew what she did was wrong but she had thought that that would have been better for Rogue then having her going back to her miserable life with the X-men.

Now that Rogue forgot about her past she was able to control her powers.

She could be herself.

She could be happy.

But now that she saw her olderself what could Betsy say 'oh and by the by I am the source of your amnesia and you used to be an X-men but I thought you had a terrible life so I hid your memories from you.'

Yeah that would go by quite nicely.

"So Ah'm waitin for an explanation." Rogue said sitting on the table.

"What you saw was…" What could she say she didn't want to lie to Rogue but she didn't want to lose her either.

"Yes?" Rogue said raising an eyebrow.

"She's the caretaker of your memories." Not a total lie.

Rogue gave her a confused look "but why was she all torn up and in chains?"

"because when you lost your memories that's what happened I…can't give you any more information then that."

Rogue gave her a suspicious look. "Really… and why's_ that_?"

"Because even I have not all the answehs on the working of ones mind," Betsy said.

Rogue searched her eyes and Betsy could feel her reaching out with her empathy and her telepathy. Betsy forced her mind to go blank to focus only on Rogue's green eyes.

Rogue's eyes narrowed into a glare. "What are you hiding Betsy? Don't lie to me!"

"I don't keep things from you Rogue, you know that!" Betsy sent her a sad look. "I only ever wish for your happiness." And that truthfully was…the truth.

Then Betsy put on a face of mock frustration. "and I am shocked that you would even think of such a thing."

"Why did you force me out of my own mind?" Rogue lashed out.

"I-I…was jus-just shocked that's it…I didn't expect you to be there and I just lost control for a moment-."

"Oh don't feed me that BULL!" Rogue yelled.

Crap now she was pissed.

Rogue got up and inched her face towards Betsy.

"Don't try to lie to me Elizebeth I was trained by the best." She sneered coldly and then stamped out the door yelling back "When feel like telling the _truth_ you Come to talk to meh!"

Betsy sighed rubbing her temples only thirty minutes back at the base and already she needed a drink.

IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Sorry haven't written in a while but yeah I'm not gonna feed some lame excuse because that's just dumb so whatever I hoped you liked it! READ AND REVIEW AND SEND ME YOUR VOTES! GOTTA NOW I'M ONLY GOING TO WAIT TWO CHAPTERS PEOPLE BEFORE I'M CUTTING FOLKS OUT SO HURRY! So check out my bio and pick which characters yeh don't want. I'll post the postings next chappie if it's not worth posting I might not so again vote people! And I know I haven't been huge into the Romy but I 'm going to try to get on it but I mean this is going to be centraled around Rogue.Oh and if you want to check out my one shot you might like it. Though it's not a Romy, it's pretty good anyway. But whatever you wanna do it's all up to you gotta go now the squirrels have finally found my secret base in my grandma's basement and there coming to suck out my mind then to use my body to take over the world so I have to get my deed ready before it's to late. But they said they'd put my mind in a computer so I can finish my story heaven forbid if I don't. Toodles all

Tigerlilly

Troubles in Paradise


	15. A forgotten Mission and a stolen kiss

Forgiveness 

I finally got what you meant by the things like this

Reviewer: blah blah blah

I always thought it was a group story or something I don't know I geuss I'm dumb like that but oh well. So since it's the fad I'll start doing it wooooh! I get to be a follower!

Bored247: tehee that's okay if you check out my bio I have character analization thingys which basically tells more about the characters and their pasts it's kind of interesting. But whatever you wanna do.

Enchantedlight & Chica De Los Ojos Café: dat goes for you too I need votes people! You can go check out my profile and then you'll find my Oc's info I need to get rid of some so I need your thoughts.

Chapter: 14

Remy let his head collapse into a pillow as he let out a long sigh.

How could they have done that to Rogue?

Flash back

_He watched anxiously as Betsy closed her eyes in concentration._

_It couldn't be Rogue! She didn't even know half of what was going on in her life let alone be in some conspiracy with Sinister._

_Sinister. The name sent tremors down his spine. It all happened a lil while after Magneto abandoned them. _

_The last thing Remy had remembered was closing his eyes to take a lil nap. John was off chasing after Amara and Piotr was looking for his family in Russia. _

_It was silent through out the base, something that Remy had never heard. _

_He relished it. _

_Remy slowly drifted off into a quiet slumber._

_When he woke up he would wish he hadn't._

_It seemed like centuries of misery and pain before Piotr and John had rescued him. _

_Remy couldn't remember much of the events that took place but he remembered hearing the cries of innocent mutants being tested on, he saw bodies exploding, lil children screaming for their mothers._

_Remy could do nothing but watch the horrors in front of him. _

_When his friends had saved him they said he was like a crazy fool even John was a little frightened of him. _

_Slowly he gained himself back. Piotr and John never talked about what they had seen when they had rescued him. Maybe it had all been a hallucination, from the meds he had been on._

_One thing he remembered ever so clearly was Sinister's face examining him with an evil grin. _

_He was a madman and he had to be stopped._

_That's why Remy had gone through with this mission. He had to make sure that man was dead even if he had to do it with his own two hands. _

_Remy focused back on what was going on with Rogue they were still in the same positions as they were before Rogue waiting impatiently for an answer. She rolled her eyes then closed them and after a little while Remy thought she had fell asleep. _

_It was when he felt this pull. It was more then just the gentle tug he felt when a phycic was trying to enter his mind, it was a full throttle pull. He tried to pull back but he couldn't all her could do was lean his body against the wall a few seconds after that his whole mind went blank._

_When he reopened his eyes he saw what could be heaven._

_I was so beautiful the skies were smeared with a sunset of oranges and red and yellows._

_The trees were full grown elms with a healthy green hew to them. _

_The field stretched for miles yet there were no strips that were bare. The entire field was filled with dancing stems of wild flowers just in bloom. _

_But it was what was standing amongst the flowers that made Remy think he was in heaven. _

_There admiring the sunset stood Rogue in a flowing white cotton dress that played in the gentle wind, sometimes catching upon her ankles. _

_Her hair was longer, and holding much more of a curl then it normally did, Mon dieu he longed to run his fingers through it. Her hair then was blown to one side to reveal her petite angelic face. Her skin the color of pearl looked so tempting, and yet it was a different kind of tempt._

_It wasn't one in which he wanted to rip off all her clothes and take her were she stood (even though half of him ached to do just that), but this tempt stopped him from doing that, this tempt made him just want to hold her in his arms away from the world, hold her here in this heaven forever. _

_Her glowing green eyes seemed to scan the field while a gentle smile traced her pouted lips._

_Then something caught his eye. A flash of a picture danced it's way across the night sky, and then another across the field of flowers. This one he could sort of make out it was of Blackflame grinning evilly up at Derek who held her in his arms, but before he could see the rest it slipped away from Remy sight. _

_Where was he?_

_He turned his attention back to Rogue and was about to ask where this beautiful place was, when she closed her eyes and the surroundings seemed to fade away. _

_Rogue and himself stood exactly as they were, it was the setting that seemed to be molded. _

_It became darker and the sweet smells that had fragranced the scenery disappeared. _

_Remy opened his eyes to find he was in a cave or at least that's what he guessed it was. Rogue squinted at the setting before her, a line of worry seemed to appear on her brow and she slowly walked into the darkness that seemed to be hovering in every corner. _

_Remy followed the thin line of her shadow that was barely visible in the dim light. This was strange for Remy usually he had quite good eyesight in the night whether it was because of his mutation or an inheritance from a distant relative he wasn't sure but really he didn't care. It gave him an advantage and he lived his life with it. Now he felt crippled. It's like living your life with training wheels always on your bike and then have them disappear suddenly with out warning._

_Finally after what seemed like hours for Remy they reached the mouth of the cave._

_He watched as Rogue crouched down behind a stalagmite(A/n I know they might be called something else but you know what I mean so deal with it.)Remy followed what she did and tried to tap on her shoulder but to his shock his hand went right through. He waved his arm through her a couple of times to make sure this was actually happening. It was! What on earth was going on? _

_Rogue mouth fell open in shock and Remy's eyes followed where her eyes led to find his mouth falling open as well. _

_There in the middle of the room stood Betsy she was looking into what look like something out of a bad Sci fi flic. It was like what did they call them… portals that's it. It was a gorgeous green like the color of Rogue's eyes. In the portal a scene played before them Xavier and Mirage were talking but before Remy could strain his ear to here what they're conversation was about Rogue let out a cry, again Remy followed her eyesight and what he saw horrified him. _

_It was Rogue, his Rogue, bloodied to a pulp, her whole old unform hanging like rags on her body. But it was the eyes that really got him. _

_They were- there's no other way to explain it but dead. The sparkling he oh so loved were dulled to a greenish grey they held no joy no excitement no determination no FIRE. With out these things she wasn't the person that Remy knew and loved. She was so…dead, yes dead was the only word those were the eyes of a dead person. _

_Before he could put anything of what was going on together he was violently shoved from this place everything was a blur and then his eyes opened again and he was back in the Planning Room with every one else._

_Rogue sat in the chair in front of Betsy, not battered or bloody but perfectly as he left her. _

_Yes it was all a dream, a very strange dream. Remy had to get out of here before he started going crazy._

_Rogue's eyes snapped open and she her body gave a sudden jerk. She was breathing heavy and stared in astonishment at Betsy who seemed to be avoiding her gaze._

"_Wha-what happened? She screamed at Betsy._

_No it couldn't be true could it?_

"_Wh-what was that-who was-?" Rogue was cut off quickly by Betsy._

"_Rogue calm down."_

_It really did happen. _

_All of it the blood, the memories, then that meant that he had been in Rogue's mind but how?_

_And what he saw…was it true._

_It must have been when she had lost control._

_And he hadn't been there to help her._

_Oh stop sendin' yo'self on a guilt trip yeh were down in new O'leans. You didn' ave a clue as to what was goin down at da institute._

_But the sick feeling in his stomach didn't go away._

_Rogue's face kept coming into view._

_Her dead eyes._

_End Flash back_

Even now he was haunted by those eyes.

'Eyes are a window to ones soul' as some dead guy said, in this case Remy had a feeling that dead guy was right.

Remy sat up and decided then and there that if Betsy didn't break it to her and Xavier didn't break it to her, then he would.

He walked through the halls of the MPRS like he was walking to a funeral.

Dieu he didn't want it to be him that had to tell her the truth but after seeing Rogue in her mind after witnessing her true beauty her soul beauty he couldn't go on lying to her.

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he bumped straight into someone knocking them over.

Sprawled on the floor was a worn out looking Betsy.

"Oh bonne madam." He said politely offering her a hand up which she gladly took.

"thank yeh boy." She said her voice sounded strained and she was shaking her head.

"Are yeh okay femme?" She finally seemed to acknowledge him with a smile and a flash of her violet eyes.

"I'm afraid Rogue was a lil angry wit meh. I need to go talk with her but it looks like the MPRS rearranged things while I was gone yeh wouldn't happen to know where her room might be would yeh?"

"Oui mademoiselle, Remy was jus' headed there himself."

"Really?" Betsy raised a speculative eyebrow. "And why is a young lad off to seh the girl who's like my daughter, in her room, alone?"

"Remy just wanna talk mam." Remy said looking straight in her eyes. "Notin more, I assure yeh"

She gave him a devious grin and said "Oh I'm jus' kiddin wit yeh sonny, I have to get some chance to play the role as a cranky old mathar. By the way yeh spoke it like a saint."

Remy grinned back at her and offered her his arm. That was the first time he had ever been compaired to a saint, (well at least not counting sexual related comparisons.)

As they walked Betsy asked "And what by chance were you goin to speak to her about?

"Uumm just tings.." Remy said trying to keep his face blank. What would she think if he told her he was going to tell her the truth about her life would she try to stop him like everyone else?

"Really…" this topic seemed to have drawn her attention more then turn it. "What kind of things?"

"Oh Remy was just… going to see if she'd go out on a date with Remy." Wait what why'd he say- uhhhh dis lady needed teh stop pryin'. "If Remy can say such a thing in front your Motherness."

"What were yeh goin to talk the her about?" he asked turning the conversation her way.

"I was just…." She paused a minute then said "It's just girl talk."

"And what about?" He asked trying to fiend innocent curiosity.

"It's called '_girl_ talk for a reason, Slick." She answered.

Remy just nodded and noticed they were there.

"Here it is." he said gesturing at the door "Lady's first."

"Well that's mighty dandy of you boy" She responded and knocked on the door.

There was no answer, she knocked again.

Betsy sighed, then closed her eyes to concentrate only to open them a few seconds later with a worried look on her face.

"It looks like she's not there we better try looking elsewhere," She said then grinned. "I'll take the upper levels If you take the lower,"

Remy returned her grin and said "alrighty dhen."

He started on his way down the hallway and didn't look back.

Once he reached the end of the hall he slightly tilted his head so he could see if Betsy was still there.

She wasn't.

He started back to Rogue's room in a quit manner making sure he didn't make a sound which was quite easy for him. Something told him that Rogue was in there, a something that Remy hoped was right. He laid his ear to the door and listened intently. He stood like that for five minutes in utter silence, he was about to give up when he heard a small rustle on the other side of the door.

His thieving past really paid off as he picked the lock on Rogue's door. He heard the almost inaudible click that he was waiting for and slowly ever so slowly he turned the knob.

Remy winced as he slid the door opened a centimeter he could already hear Rogue's screaming voice in his ear and feel the bruise he knew she she'd inflict upon him.

But he had to tell her….wait what was it he had to tell her? ..remember.

Something about….truth…he couldn't –a date that was it he was going to ask her on a date.

When nothing happened, he slid the door open a little more so he could peer inside.

He saw a queen sized bed with a white comforter and sheets. There was a small white whicker table next to her bed with a lamp on it and a miniature amethyst colored vase that held a single small violet.

Her walls were painted a sea green and sponged white. There was one small painting on the wall, of a small petite woman walking through the sand at the beach, footprints trailing behind her.

But Rogue was no where in sight.

He opened the door a little wider and still not seeing any Rogue he stepped inside closing the door behind him.

Now he could see the rest of her room.

She had a large wooden wardrobe in the corner and then a desk on one of the other sides.

On the desk was a small lamp and some papers.

It was mostly general.

But the thing that caught Remy's eye was a small framed photo.

He stepped up to the desk and picked it up carefully.

In it was a grinning Rogue, Garret, Mirage, Betsy, Alex, Gravitate, Derek and Blackflame. They all looked so happy their arms around each other and Betsy and Alex making weird faces. Garret was placing a kiss on Rogue's cheek and she was trying to pull away playfully(which did make Remy pissed but he reminded himself that they weren't together any more) Derek's arm was around BlackFlame and she was pulled tightly to his side. They all stood behind a table on it sat small but decorative birthday cake lit with candles. Rogue sat in the middle, center of attention, she wasn't looking at the camera or Garret but at her birthday cake smiling like a child.

"How the hell did yeh get in hahr?"

Remy jumped and dropped the picture in surprise it crashed to the floor the frame smashing to pieces. Merde! He quickly bent to pick it up but hit head with Rogue who had jumped to try and catch it.

"Aïe!" Remy exclaimed as they fell away from each other. "Qui va laisser une marque"

That's when he finally looked at Rogue.

She was wrapped in a towel that showed off the curves of her breasts and stopped just above her knees. Her hair was hanging in wet clumps, a small lock clinging too her lips.

Remy's jaw dropped and he forgot all about the picture, he was getting hot, and it didn't have anything to do with the temperature.

She dropped her eyes and stood up immediately feeling self conscious, but she still had enough in her to send him a death glare.

That seemed to snap him out of it and started to collect the bits of broken frame and the picture once he was done stood up and set the pieces on her desk.

His eyes tried not to look at her. He saw behind her a door, must be the bathroom, how could he have missed that?

"What the hell are yeh doin' here?" She asked again.

This time he had to meet her eyes, he tried to keep them there instead of having them linger else where but he couldn't.

"I-Remy's sorry bout dat he just was g-gonna …" Remy swallowed hard. He couldn't stand it much longer.

"Spit out Cajun" Rogue said rolling her eyes

Remy forced his eyes to look up into Rogue's, but that was a huge mistake for that's what broke him.

Those sparkling emeralds full of life. They reminded him of something……

The thought was pushed away immediately.

Those eyes seemed to see his soul.

Before he knew what was happening he flew at her capturing her in his arms, his lips were on her's.

The taste of those pouted lush lips was intoxicating.

He threw all of his feelings he had for her, even ones he didn't know he had, into that kiss.

He ran his fingers through her wet hair not caring if he got a little damp in the process.

But the strange thing was that he had no feelings of having rush, like he had to bed her tonight.

He felt like he could just stay like this forever holding her in an innocent kiss.

Again this feeling reminded him of something, but he couldn't think of it, though he didn't try very hard it didn't seem all that important at the time.

But what if she doesn't have the same feelings as him, what if she was frightened right now what if…?

With that thought, sorrow filled his mind and he broke the kiss, pulling away quickly. His breath was rapid at first but then he managed to settle it.

Rogue's breathing was the same way she still had her eyes closed as if she didn't quite realize it was over.

He wished it wasn't.

Her eyes opened slowly as she stared at him in shock. Then something happened that ripped up any ideas Remy had for his future with Rogue, her eyes filled with tears.

Remy brought his gaze to the floor avoiding those eyes, he just couldn't bare them.

"I'll leave now I'm sorry for dat I-." Remy was cut off as Rogue threw her arms around him and crushed his lips with hers.

"Shut up stupid Swamp rat." she muttered on his lips.

He smiled, a true smile, wow it had been a while since he had one of those.

Finally after a while, they pulled apart their lips swollen from kissing.

They both just stood there in each others arms, staring in amazement into each others eyes.

It was clear they were both surprised by what had happened.

"Merde mah chere youhr one hell ov'a kisser." Remy said when he could find his voice again.

She grinned up at him.

"What chere ain't gonna tell Remy how good he is?"

She gave him a mischievous smirk then said "well Ah might have somethan' or tah too show yeh."

"Well why don' we do that-."

"Uh uh Cajun I wanna know what yeh doin in my room and how yeh got- neveh mind I _know_ how yeh got in, but why?" She asked pulling out of his arms and crossing her arms over her chest (which Remy couldn't help but notice how well it showed of her cleavage) then she fixed him with a stern look.

"Well chere Remy just was wonderin' if yeh wanted to have dinner wit him tonight."

"Tonight!" She exclaimed a little surprised. Remy just nodded. "Well…" she looked down at the floor and then looked back up with a gleam in her eye, but the rest of her face was still stern

"okay swamp rat but just dinner and yeh bettah take meh somewhere good. Now scat ah gotta get ready." She said pushing him out the door.

"aaah can't Remy stay." He whined giving her a puppy dog look.

"No. Remy. Can. Not!" She answered and slammed the door in his face.

Remy grinned, dieu she wasn't like nobody he ever met.

"And don' you dare pick that lock again or else the dates off and your in for a beatin'!" She hollered through the door.

Nope there ain't anybody like Rogue.

Already dat chappies done Yeah Romy! Hope you enjoyed! C'ya

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I NEED VOTES!**

I can't keep all my Oc's in this story and keep the story plot good. Plus I want to get a closer look at some of them but I can't do that with this number. So I need you to vote on who you want to keep or not. You can look at my author profile for more of the history of my OC's. PLEASE I'm DESPERATE FOR VOTES I NEED THEM TO WRITE MY NEXT CHAPTER!PLEASE VOTE!


	16. Xavier finally get's bitched out!

Forgiveness

Hey people luv the reviews and the votes heres what I have so far.

Vote's for people you want out

Mariandra: 2

Aurora: 2

Betsy: 1 but I can't take her out becuase at the moment she's playing a big role

Blackflame: 1

Derek: 1

Mirage: 1

It seems that a lot of you want Alex in, and Blackflame and Xa and Derek. Who knows so far I hoped yeh'all who checked out the OC history thing on my author profile liked it.

Enchantedlight: Thank yeh for voting I don't think anyone at the moment likes Betsy for what she's doing to Rogue but who know's your feelings may change in further chappies.

Chica De Los Ojos Café: thank you for the review and it's funny that you don't really care for some of the ones everyone really likes but highfive to you and Spagetti too!

Starfire: I think I was in a hurry to edit that chapter because we were heading on a all weekend trip and I wanted to post it before I left and sometimes I get so caught up in the story and how I see it in my mind then how I write I really need to work on it. Oh and I will neveh tell you're just going to have to keep reading Thank you.

BrazilianGirl: again what I said before I get all the languages from a sight my French and any other spoken language (except English) sucks.

Bored247: sometimes it's a good thing to be indecisive I won't hold it against you I'm like that most of the times and don't worry I plan to fade them out slowly or to send them to another new secret base that's being set up. Tehehe have said too much.

Emi13: luv the review and it's good you have the a big opinion about the characters that means my stories getting through, I mean I had this story planned as a small story maybe three chappies at the most but when I started writing I just discovered new hidden pathways and I took them. Thanks again.

Okay on with the show

Chapter: 15

Betsy sighed as she finished the bottle of beer from her secret stash in her room.

She was in a predicament. If she told Rogue the truth, (which she desperately wanted do) it might make Rogue remember her lost memories, and if she remembered she might lose control of her abilities which would make the 'ghosts' as Rogue nicknamed them to come back and she might lose total control again.

But maybe she wouldn't, the phyics had evolved last time forcing her to evolve with them. Maybe that was the whole reason why Rogue had lost control, so completely. Yet Betsy was still unsure. The 'ghosts' had left her mind in a total ruin the last time they got out of control.

She just couldn't risk anything that would set the physics off again, Betsy decided.

The truth would put to much emotional stress on Rogues mind. Though Betsy didn't doubt the power of Rogue's mind, but a blow like that would be shattering.

She knew she couldn't risk it, but she hated lying to Rogue like this, sooner or later Rogue was going to figure it out and she'd probably hate Betsy forever. Hate was something Betsy had learned to bare, but if Rogue unleashed the physics again, and she wasn't ready to control them, Betsy would never forgive herself.

But she had to give something to satisfy Rogue's suspicions.

She rubbed her temples trying to massage her headache away. Rogue was defiantly getting stronger she had almost weaseled her way past Betsy's defenses, trying to force herself into Betsy's mind using Betsy's own power to do it. It had taken a great amount of effort on her side to keep Rogue out. It had left her with a killer headache.

But enough of whining, she had put off the conversation with Xavier too long.

It was time to give him a piece of her mind and find out what on earth had he thought he was accomplishing with locking Rogue away.

In other words Betsy was pissed and even Xavier wouldn't know how to deal with Betsy when she got pissed.

LALALALALALALLALALALLLALALALALLALALALLALLLALALLALALA

She found him speaking with the Wolf man and Black Flame.

"…that could be possible but I do not believe he would be able to block me out, you said he had only minor telepathic abilities." She heard Xavier say, she recognized him as if he were her own father, at least that's how Rogue had seen him.

"But he could have modified dampening equipment to enable any mutant to find him. I mean it's not improbable. I've heard of such things done." BlackFlame pointed out.

"Xavier." Betsy stated, coldly announcing herself.

He looked up and his blue eyes seemed to search her own abnormal purple ones.

Betsy almost cried on the spot as she remembered them filled with pure compassion and caring. She threw Rogue's memories aside and replaced them with her own, of Rogue lying in a coma, her mind ripped to pieces, of each physic fighting over who should posses her next, of how he had locked this poor girl away in this condition. He didn't deserve to even look Rogue's way.

She stopped in mid thought as she felt a gentle probe seeking entrance in her mind. She sent her own probe striking his away with such violent hatred she saw Xavier recoil outside his mind.

_I am the telepath that healed Rogue, I lived her life, I saw the sins you've committed. I had to fight the physics for every little piece of her existence. Then I had to sew those pieces up to some how recreate her soul. I had to watch as she struggled to even complete simple tasks such as eating and speaking when she finally awakened from her 5 month long coma. I had to nurse her mind back to health, when at first she couldn't even put together two thoughts. I think we need to talk. Meet me in virtual reality room when your done here I await your arrival. _

She saw the shock in his eyes and as her accusations got longer she seemed to see a flash of sadness in the depths of them but it was quickly hidden along with his previous shock.

She turned on heel and stormed from the room.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALLALALALALALALALALALALALA

Betsy stared into the artificial starlit sky that twinkled above her.

It all seemed too real to be fabricated from some man made machine.

That was until she heard the swish of the medal door and her majestic night sky seemed a blur for a moment. Then as the door shut again and the sound of wheels on tile reached her ears, the night once more settled into the picture that Betsy projected.

They sat like that for what seemed like hours then Xavier finally spoke.

"I did not know the MPRS had access to this type of technology."

"And this is only but the surface to the secrets MPRS holds." Betsy answered cryptically.

There was another short silence and Betsy spoke again.

"Why did you do it?" There was no point to embellish her question any further they both knew what she was talking about.

Xavier let out a long, almost tired sigh.

"I felt as if there was no choice at the time. I was desperate… When I probed Rogue's mind there seemed no way to save her the physics were at their peek of evolution…it seemed so hopeless…So I did the only thing I thought I could do. I suspended her mind and the physics along with it." Xavier let out another exaggerated sigh.

"I thought I had no choice, people were being hurt." This time his voice seemed to be chocked with emotion.

But Betsy's anger made her merciless.

"So you gave up on her, condemned her to a life of dreamless sleep." She snapped venomously.

"I did what I thought was best" he responded defensivly.

"You did what was convenient!" She accused still keeping her eyes on the night sky refusing to look at him.

The room seemed to echo her voice and there was a long pause in the conversation before the professor continued.

"I can feel the anger projecting from you and I know no matter what I say it will never justify myself in your eyes." He said softly, even so, it seemed to be shot at her heart. "How did you do it?"

"As I told you in your mind earlier, I fought off the physics and separated what was left of Rogue from them. Then I gathered the pieces of her mind and sewed them together merged her memories into one. She came back slowly at first but she managed to find herself in the end."

"You mean almost all of herself? She still is missing her memories. How did this happen?" He questioned trying to make it sound like a mild curiosity rather then an accusation.

This time she turned to face him a glare in her eyes.

"Are you trying to say I did this purposely!" she yelled in a outraged manner.

"I said no such thing." Xavier replied calmly.

"but you_ hinted_ it." She said in a frosty tone. "I believe it happened as I tried to put her soul self together. I didn't notice until she was starting to talk again that something went wrong. When her mind had healed enough for me to enter with out damaging it I checked over my work but I found nothing that might have caused her memory loss. It must have been a postponed reaction to the physic attack."

She knew Xavier doubted her explanation but he wasn't a man to push it.

"What of the physics now?"

"I locked them away in the back slots of her mind."

The professor's eyes widened in surprise and maybe fear but it was hard to tell. "But that's what I did before it only delayed their attacks."

"But you cut them completely off from Rogue. They were like a pop can that keeps on getting shacked around. If you cut them completely off from Rogue then their powers aren't being used and then they get frustrated, and finally pop your shield, their powers go crazy. I kept a slight link to them, allowing Rogue to use their powers. I talked to the physics and threatened to cut the link if they sent anything that isn't their powers or abilities through it. They weren't too happy about it but in the end agreed."

Besty felt Xavier's eyes burning into her back and shock was projecting from his thoughts.

"Why-why didn't I think of that it's so simple and yet-." He closed his mouth abruptly as if just realizing he had said those words aloud. "I'm sorry you feel the way you do about me and my decisions and sometimes I make mistakes but I tend to pay for them dearly. I can't say-."

Before he could finish that sentence Betsy lashed out at his psychic shield throwing her memories of Rogue's tortured mind at him, of what Betsy found when she first entered Rogue's mind, of Rogue's soul self now.

The room was soundless.

Not until she heard the noise of Xavier leave did Betsy let out her breath in a quiet sob. She started to remember what Xavier had been like from Rogue's point of view, Rogue had really loved him. Through her memories Betsy had seen what a caring person he was. But he was a dreamer he couldn't see the evil this world has taken form in. He might accomplish this dream of his but he also might fail miserably. Bringing students like Rogue along with him, thinking they owe him their help.

The truth is Xavier is right, everyone has some good in them even if it takes a while to find.

But he's usually so wrapped up in trying to find that good in that someone that he misses the evil that's lies there.

The natural animal instinct is to save one self.

Humans will kill mutants out of fear, and mutants will kill humans out of fear, until one day they realize that all this could have been avoided if they hadn't listened to their fears.

But it happens every day. Even Xavier can't change that.

Betsy sighed she needed another drink.

LALALLALALALALALALALALALALALALLALALALLALALALLLALALA

I was going to do more but I think this is good ending. Next chappie is going to be Remy and Rogue's first date! author skips around then stops I still need votes from all I appreciated the voters I got from you'll that did vote! Spagetti for you! Well tahtah byebye

Tigerlilly


	17. the Unforgettable First Date

Forgiveness

Idon'twannabeusedty too you

IvyZoeWell your just gonna have to keep reading aren't yeh but think about the title it's going to be a interesting end is all I can say. And spaghetti for you for extra long review.

enchantedlight: ty and thanks for sticking with me for so long.

bored247: ty I really like your reviews you seem to really get into the story and that's good.

addtothenoise: I really like your stories too I can't wait for your next chappie.

Her smile is magic:Thank you and keep reading it's gonna get good.

Well enough of the props lets get on with the chappie.

Chapter 16:

Rogue checked over her appearance one more. She was wearing a black jeans and a sparkling green tank top with a black leather jacket wrapping around her. She had just a little make up and had brought her hair down

swept around her shoulders.

Rogue sighed something was missing, but she couldn't figure it out.

That's when she heard a knock on the door. He's here already? Didn't he know a girl needed some time to get ready.

"Go away Cajun AH ain't ready yet!" Rogue yelled loudly.

"Now luv does this accent sound Cajun?" Came a very annoyed English reply.

"Betsy?"

Rogue stumbled over quickly and opened the door and sure enough there was Betsy.

Rogue was about to flash her a smile when she remembered that she was mad at Betsy.

"Did you need something Elizabeth?" she asked coldly and she could see a hurt look flash on Betsy's face before it was replaced by calm indifference.

"I came to tell you the truth." She said softly looking down at the floor. "Can I come in?"

Rogue opened her door and walked over to lean on the edge of her desk as she watched Betsy enter and sit down on her bed.

She gave Rogue an annoyed look as she saw her standing way over there, but just sighed.

"Do you remember when we first brought you here?" Betsy asked.

"Vaguely."

"That's because you weren't entirely yourself." Betsy said keeping her eyes on her hands.

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked suspiciously.

"Well you know when you absorb someone." Rogue shuttered at the thought she hated absorbing someone, but she nodded just the same. "When you first came here you had absolutely no control over it and you had already absorbed so many-."

"Fully?" Rogue asked shocked. Was she responsible for so many?

"No," Betsy answered firmly. "just a partial absorption, but you just had so many memories they were over whelming you and they were fighting over your mind. That's the girl you saw yesterday that was your old mind."

"They did all of that?" she asked quietly, Rogue felt like she was going to be sick.

"When I got to the MPRS, I had to do something. So I picked the only way that would keep you alive." Betsy took a deep breath. "I locked them away from you but they unfortunately had a firm grasp on your memories and soul….So I had to lock them away aswell. That's why you don't have your memories and I forced you out of your mind so you wouldn't have to take this all in."

Rogue stared at Betsy trying to comprehend it all. Betsy was responsible for her memories lost?

_But she did do it to save you, it was her only choice to keep you alive._

But her precious past….

_That or your life?_

That was my life

_Then what's this?_

Rogue looked at Betsy again and she saw a tear falling down her face.

Betsy PoV (Ok again I got's to change it.)

'_that's why you don't have memories.'_

There she finally told her one of the secrets that had been eating away at her heart every time she was with Rogue.

Betsy waited for an explosion but there was nothing.

After a while of nothing Betsy was almost wishing Rogue had exploded on her.

This silence was so much worse then an explosion.

Rogue must be disgusted with her.

Betsy couldn't blame Rogue.

If Betsy had told her the whole truth…….Rogue was going to find out one day. Then there would be no amount of excuses that could save Betsy from her hate and disgust.

Then suddenly she felt arms wrapping around her and pulling her close.

They were Rogue's arms.

Betsy was in such a state of shock, she didn't move.

"Ah understand Betsy, it's okay, Ah understand…" Rogue whispered.

Betsy couldn't take it any more…She broke down her walls and let the tears pour.

Rogue didn't deserve this- she just didn't. She was too kind of a person. She opened her heart to any one she met.

Betsy just couldn't do this to her any more. Betsy put her own arms around Rogue and said "Rogue I need to-."

"Before yeh start apoligizin Bets, Ah wanna say somethin'." Rogue said facing Betsy "This is mah new life, and you've been like a mother teh me through all of it. Yeh brought me back into this world and you've been carin for meh eveh since. What's in the past can stay there. The MPRS is my family now, you are my family."

Betsy broke down in a sob, but then it slowly turned into a laugh. "I must look like crap all blubberin and cryin. And look at you you're all dressed up nice. So you did say yes to that Cajun."

"You knew about this?" Rogue exclaimed.

Betsy gave a small laugh and wiped the make up off from under her eyes. "Well you could say I persuaded him to tell me about why he was lookin for you."

Rogue gave a tiny smile then frowned as she looked in the mirror. "but what's missin?"

Betsy looked her up and down then said come here. She took out Rogue's make up and drew dramatic black eye liner on then she took some deep green eye shadow and had it follow the eye liner. Then she took a slight darker lipstick to draw on.

"There, try that with my boots and yeh should look just dandy."

Rogue turned to face the mirror and was astonished at what a difference it had made.

"Wow this ain't half bad and usually Ah don't like make up."

Betsy gave a soft smile and said "Now go make a mother proud. I saw the Cajun waiting in the Commen room."

Rogue smiled then gave Betsy a quick hug and left.

Once Rogue left Betsy's expression fell and small tears fell down her face.

"Oh Rogue you have only read one page, of the novel that holds all my sins."

1234,1234,1234,1324,1234,1324,1234,1324,123,4123,41234,1234,124,31234,123,41234,

Remy rubbed his temples trying to relieve the pain. He had been getting head aches all day and they started to get worse tonight. He had already taken three advil, even if he was only supposed to take two.

He had even gone to see Dr. McCoy but he had only said to rest.

Remy glanced in the tiny mirror in the corner again. Yeh look fine jus calm down Lebeau.

Maybe she changed her mind, maybe she was expecting him to come to her room. Maybe-.

"Let's hit it, Cajun Ah'm starved."

His face lit up with a smile and he turned to see a sight that almost made him drop dead.

She looked just like the old Rogue.

The Rogue that he had fought the first day he had met her. The Rogue he had kidnapped to use to get his father. The Rogue that had been controlled by Apoclypse.

What had-could sh-. Non, she couldn't have got her memories back, she still was here waiting to go on thier date.

She gave him a strange look. "What's wrong Cajun Ah was hopin for a reaction like that but you look like you've seen a ghost."

He planted a smirk on his face and said "It's notin chere. You just look so belle."

And that she did. He almost wanted to throw out his plans and-. Non dis is a lady and she deserves a merveilleux night.

"You don't look to bad yourself, Swamp Rat."

Rogue PoV

'Not to bad'. Hell, he looked great. He wore a under his trench coat a white slightly unbuttoned white shirt and like herself he wore black jeans. His hair was brushed and hanging to the sides (A/n I never really liked that whole tied back look it just never really suited him). His eyes seemed even more beautiful as they looked into her own.

He offered her his hand and said "Well then come on chere let's get going."

1234,1234,1324,1234,1234,1234,134,21341234,132,41234,1234,1234,1234,124,1243,12

They arrived to a restaurant a few minutes away. One that Rogue had never seen before, not that she ever had the time to go out to restaurants but she thought that she would have heard of it at least.

It wasn't one of those big resturaunts where if you didn't have the right name or clothes you couldn't get in. But it sure was fancy.

They followed the waiter through a maze of tables and Rogue was surprised when instead of going to a table he went right out a back door and into the restaurant's exquisite garden.

There was one candle lit table with two chairs, right in the middle of an artistically tiled patio.

Rogue couldn't stop her mouth from dropping as she examined the beautiful setting in front of her.

Remy whispered something to the waiter and then pulled out a chair for Rogue.

She gave him a mock scowl and said "You just can't do anything normal can yeh."

He broke out in a large grin and said "Well dhen yeh wouldn't love meh, right chere?"

She just smiled and shook her head at him, then sat down.

Remy sat down in the opposite chair and opened his menu. Rogue did the same, but when she saw the prices she nearly dropped the menu.

"Remy this is way to expensive!" She exclaimed.

"Shhhh, chere Remy has it all taken care of." She sent a 'you better tell me how it's taken care of look'.

He sighed "Dis is a Lebeau restaurant dere's no need for da owner to be payin."

Rogue narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Rogue do yeh trust me." He said as he looked in her eyes.

"Yes I just-."

"Dhen sit back and enjoy cause next time you got the bill." He said with a smirk.

She just rolled her eyes and eyed the menu again.

That's when the waiter turned up with a bottle of champagne. He opened it and poured them each a glass, then he took orders.

After he was done he took the menu's and left.

"So Cajun tell me about yourself, Ah feel like Ah hardly know anything about yeh."

"Again wit da Cajun and da Swamp Rat. How bout all tonight yeh have to call Remy by his name."

She gave a little smile and said "All right Remy, but you can't call me chere either! Rogue all night long."

"Alright, Rogue it is." Remy said a smile on his face. "Why don't you just look into Remy's memories?"

Rogue sighed "One I don't like to do that it invades the person's privacy. Two it's really hard for me to do so I only do it when it needs to be done. Three your righ in front of me that's just a waste of a thought to go digging in your memories."

"Well Remy grew up in Lousianna. He be a thief. He used to be part of the thieve's guild. Then there were some complications and well Remy decided to come to Bayville and…."

He couldn't tell her about Magneto with out her asking some unwanted questions. "Here he is."

"What complications?" She asked mild curiosity hinted in her voice.

His eyes darkened and he turned his head away. "That's a story for another time che-Rogue."

"Why don't you tell me about the MPRS? Well, what Remy don't know already." Remy asked his eyes back to their mischievous selves.

Rogue searched his eyes but then decided if he didn't want to talk about it then she should leave it at that.

"Well as you were told before they rescued me from imprisonment. They said it was some government facility and they had been doing experiments on mutants. So when they heard about it, they knew what they had to do.

"They broke in and saved not only me but two others. Then they wiped the memories of the guards so they would have no memory of ever holding mutants there."

That's why the professor never received message that Rogue was gone. Remy had a feeling that the MPRS only told Rogue half the truth.

But then he wondered how they really did come across Rogue.

"Then Betsy came and fixed me up, they said Ah was going crazy…." She looked down at the ground and her face fell. "Ah accidentally absorbed the mutant watching over meh, her name was Carol. Ah absorbed her fully, she has been in a coma ever since. I visit her every now and then, bring her flowers…But the doctor there, says after it reaches a year long it's doubtful that they will wake."

Rogue sighed. "But now Ah have control over it and it won't ever happen again." She said almost determined.

She looked back up at Remy and continued. "Ah grew to love the MPRS and decided Ah wanted to become an agent instead of going to one of there secret communities."

A soft smile traced her lips as she seemed to drift off into her own world. "It's great what they do for people and they don't need thanks to do it."

She seemed to remember where she was and looked up at Remy, fully smiling. "Then I met you."

Right at that moment Remy felt so guilty. How could he have kept it hidden for so long, he had to tell her.

He opened his mouth to speak. When the waiter with there food came.

He'd tell her after dinner.

1234,1324,1234,1324,12341,2341234,1234,1234,124,1234,1234,1234,123,41234,1,234,1

After supper he had led her to a park and took out a picnic basket inside he had packed tons of different kinds of deserts and pastries and such. Also of course a bottle of wine.

"Remy you really can't do anything normal… This is beautiful." She said as Remy showed her the lake.

Rogue sat down on the blanket Remy had spread and as he opened the wine, she got out all the deserts he had packed. Rogue glanced at one of the box covers. "Baker's Square?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey Remy can cook a dinner, but when it comes to desert ….well."

She smiled "It looks fantastic any way."

He handed her a glass of wine and poured himself one.

"To us Rogue?"

"To us."

And they both took a long drink.

Rogue had to give him his credit he knew his wine.

Then all of a sudden her head began to spin.

"Rogue I just, Remy just, has to tell you-." His voice was slured like he had been drinking all night and she knew for a fact he hadn't.

Her vision was doubled and her body refused to move.

"About the X-men- MPRS they be ….lien lien! To …you you're….you're…." She watched as Remy collapsed in front of her.

"R-Rem…" and she didn't realize when she herself started falling to the ground.

Then suddenly the scene became blurry and slowly it fazed out.

1234,1324,.1324,1324,134,1234,1234,123,413,412,34123,4132,4123,4123,4123,42134,1

And I'm going to be a terrible TERRIBLE person and leave you here. Sorry chaps! But the next chapter's gonna blow your socks off….well erm if your wearin socks.

Toodles

Tigerlilly1234


	18. Past

Forgiveness

Yeah I'm really close to the end. Then this will be the first story I've completed on fan fic! YEAH!

bored247: I must say I luv your reviews. Ty and here's a beautiful chappie you've been waiting for.

Enchantedlight: TY!

Will: Here yeh go!

1324,12341,2341,234123,41324,123,4123,412,341234,1234,123,4123,4123,41234,1234,

Chapter 17

Rogue opened her eyes slowly. At first it all was just a bright blur. Then her eyes became focused and she looked around.

She was in what seemed to be a lab of some kind.

Rogue tried to move but she found she was bound by a strange glowing wire to the wall.

Beside her also strapped to the wall was Remy, Xavier, Scott, Kitty, Jean, Kurt, Wolverine, Garret, Blackflame, Mirage, Piotr, Pyro, Betsy, Lance, Gravitate, Alex, and Derek.

Xavier, Scott, Kurt, Blackflame, Wolverine, Piotr, Garret, Betsy and Alex were the only ones awake.

Rogue used her super strength to try and pry herself loose, but nothing happened it was like she didn't even have super strength.

"It's useless. These wires seem to suck our powers from us when ever we try and use them." Blackflame stated.

"What's going on?" Rogue asked bewildered.

"A few hours after you left some one broke into the base and knocked us out with gas. Then we woke up to find ourselves here." Betsy answered. She sounded tired.

"But what happened teh us?" She said nodding towards Remy. "All Ah remember is going to that park and then drinking….Oh god, that wine musta been drugged."

"Uhh…." Remy started to shake his head, very disoriented. "Whaaat's-Who."

He glanced around, then turned to Rogue and his breathing started to get heavy. "W-what are we doin here?"

"We were drugged." Rogue said "and brought here."

"I've been here before…" he shuddered.

"What do you mean Remy?" The Professor asked.

"I-Re-I… was brought here years ago….I saw so many horrible things." Remy's whole body was shaking.

"Remy calm down." Piotr commanded, his face filled with sorrow. "A few years before we joined the X-men. Remy was captured by Sinister he was experimented on before Pyro and I saved him."

Remy just stared at the ground.

"Those were some fun times now, were they not Remy?" A voice coming from the hallway said, and Sinister stepped out of the shadows with that girl in the green swirling costume, a woman who was abnormally tall and had black sunglasses on, and Xa!

"YOU! You bitch! You were the spy!" Blackflame screamed.

Xa was looking at the ceiling but then she started breaking down laughing. "No I wasn't the spy Garret was just like the poodles."

Everyone's head turned to Garret, he glared at Xa and said coldly "What are you talking about?"

"You're the spy from the government. You worked your way onto the team and became the team leader and then when using the phone you were calling your boss the government Head to tell them all our plans. Isn't the irony flabbergasting, just like stars in the skies they're beautiful but destructive, isn't life ironic just like-."

"Shut up defective." Sinister ordered. "Actually Xa was the first spy yes but she was also the first mutant I tested my spider droid on. It had some unfortunate side affects and her brain became damaged." Sinister smirked "But then I corrected it and I implanted it into a new brain. This one worked so that he didn't even know he had it in his brain. Now talk about irony." His eyes fell on Remy Lebeau.

Remy's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

Sinister's red eyes met Remy's and his smirk became a grin. "Did you not ever wonder where those head aches always came from and why they always came at the moments when anything revolving the spy ever happened. Like during the satellite moment, and I really have to give a standing ovation to that Hac marvelous plan, really marvelous but it didn't work."

"I would have known when you put it in me I would have felt it on da back of my neck, someone would have seen it!" Remy yelled.

"No, see Hac had gotten hold of the plans of my past products. My new and improved spider slips under the skin and implants the needle in, quite amazing if I must say so myself."

"Yeh filthy basterd!" Rogue snarled.

This time his eyes turned to Rogue and he examined her closely. "I must say, you, my dear, were the cherry on top of the sundae, in all this planning. I really didn't think that I'd come by such a fascinating subject such as yourself, you are really quite the catch. You could probably be the most powerful mutant of all time. Using my new invention to control you would be most intriguing, with all the power's you have…"

He walked up to her to stroke his hand down her cheek which she tried to bite but he brought it away just in time. "You will make a very _valuable_ asset to this team. You will make me very powerful. I almost do not need to make the rest of them slaves, but I might need them, you know what I say 'You can never have too many mindless servants at your disposal.'"

"But I was amazed that you let yourself work with the X-men. I mean they did trap you in that holding tank for two years before the MPRS saved you."

"W-what are you talking about?" Rogue asked her voice shaking.

"Oh yes that's right your "amnesia"." He let out a low laugh. "Really Rogue did you actually believe that for this long.

_Flashback_

_She screamed in agony as the phycs ripped her mind to pieces. _

_Just give up Rogue you were never wanted ANYWAYS _

_You vere never my sister_

_Rogue the X-men were never really your family they just wanted to use you like every one else. _

"_Please Rogue you must try and fight them, you must stay calm and let me inside your mind it's the only way"_

_We only like feel sorry for you, your so pathetic Rogue _

"_Come on Stripes yah did it before yeh can do it again!" _

_Rogue you could never live up to Jean you just weren't good enough and you never could be, I mean you can't touch so what's the point._

_And who would wanna touch you anyways! _

"_Rogue come back to us PLEASE!" _

_Do they really want you back?_

_She felt her barrier being shredded and all the phsycs invading her memory. _

_She wasn't there anymore she was gone. _

_Flashback ended_

"I mean all the hints. Like why didn't they ever want to discuss your past."

"They didn't-."

"They did not _know_ It? The great MPRS force with all there technology couldn't track down one girl's past?"

_Flashback_

"_Please I know this is hard to understand but it's the only choice we have. Her powers have been off the chart all week we just can't do this the rest of our lives, risking innocents if Rogue escapes. We have tried talking to her and I can't even locate her mind."_

"_When will she be sent?"_

"_Tonight."_

_Cold, so cold. _

_So alone. _

_Flashback ended_

"Did you not ever wonder why the X-men looked at you so strangely?"

_Flashback _

"_Should we really tell her about her past?"_

"_No we won't I mean you didn't see what I saw it was terrible and we can't risk her losing control again."_

"_But Betsy-."_

"_Garret trust me when I say it would really be to much for the girl."_

"_Fine it's agreed no one tells her anything. If she loses control again there are going to be more 'Carol's in the world." _

"_Alright"_

_Flashback ended_

"And why were the MPRS acting strange around the X-men."

_Flashback_

"_Rogue we're a family we stick together no matter what." _

"_Rogue you're like my best friend."_

"_Ve're deh only family ve got now."_

"_We're lookin out for yeh Rogue."_

"_Rogue you are my daughter."_

"_You did it Rogue. The girl who shut herself off from the rest of the world just saved it!"_

_flashback ended_

How-how could they do that? All of them the X-men, the MPRS force,_ Remy_?

She looked at them in horror. No one could meet her eye.

Her heart seemed to stop, her mind seemed to stop.

All she could ask was 'how could they'?

She was sick. Rogue almost didn't want to remember anything.

Almost.

She felt tears burn in her eyes and her mind couldn't think clearly.

Rogue felt the phycs come to her almost in sympathy.

Please let us loose Rogue, we want to help. said a strange voice.

They could take over your mind again?

But did really matter?

Then she wouldn't have to think anymore, she wouldn't have to feel.

So she let them loose, breaking away all the barriers Betsy had put up. Letting the phycs take over while she searched for her memories.

Rogue stepped inside her mind examining her once peaceful field of flowers.

They were now dead wilted to ash, the trees were on fire and terrible storms wreaked destruction on her world.

Tears poured down her face but she wiped them away quickly. She needed to concentrate now.

She pictured the cave where she had seen Betsy.

The setting melted away and Rogue found herself in the cave exactly how she had seen it last time.

The green spiraling portal stood open playing the fragments of her memories over and over again.

She screamed as she smashed her fists against it. Nothing happened it was like hitting air.

_Do yeh want yah memories back?_ Whispered a soft voice behind her.

Rogue turned to look into those dead grey eyes of her younger counter part.

"What are yeh?" Rogue asked

_I am yah memories. Do you want me back_?

"Yes, Ah think so." Rogue said but even to her it sounded unsure.

_Are yeh positive? It will beh really hard on yeh. _

"I-I'm positive. Otherwise I'll be livin a lie won't it?"

_Betsy was right you could loose control again._

Rogue shuttered as she remembered that feeling in her dreams of all the people she absorbed.

"If I don't I wouldn't be able to live anyways." She answered.

_Okay you have to take my hand and absorb me. _

"What- NO! I can't absorb anyone anymore after- Ah just-."

_If you want your memories back yeh have to._

Rogue took in a deep breath she let her shield of control drop.

_If it helps any I'm not really a real person, I'm a part of your mind_.

Rogue gave a tiny smile but she wasn't happy about absorbing _anyone. _Ever since Carol she always had a hard time absorbing someone.

_Carol's here you know, she was trying to keep the phycs in check but then Betsy locked her away with them and now she's really angry. Maybe the Professor can put her back in her body._

Rogue let out a sigh still staring at the other girl's hand.

_You can do it Rogue after all yeh are meh and onlah you can make me whole again_.

Rogue finally met those dead grey eyes.

_We can save each othehr Rogue._

She could do this. But did really she want to?

Yes, yes she had to have her memories back. It was part of her life, her past was part of who she was today. She couldn't just leave it because it made things easier.

She wouldn't leave it.

Rogue felt her hand grasp the palm of the other girl's cold hand.

Everything came in a rush.

The girl disappeared and Rogue was thrown into darkness.

234,2134,1234,1234,1234,12,341234,123,41234,123,41234,1234,1234,1234,2134,1234,123,4

Okay I'm gonna be mean again and leave yeh here.

Alright I know this wasn't a great chapter in a writing way but I was just so caught up in the story and I think this is really good in a story way.

If any of that makes any sense.

Onlah one more chapter yeah!

Till next chapter tahtah

Tigerlilly


	19. Forgiveness

Forgiveness

_I'm sorry to say this is my last chapter! The ending of my story I might do a sequel but if I do it's going to be a lot later. Thanks for the reviews from yeall who reviewed here's a plate of spaghetti for you sided with another chapter! ENJOY!_

1234,1324,1324,1324,1234,1234,123,412,341,2341234,123,4123,41234,1234,123,412,41,2341

Chapter: 18

When Rogue finally woke, it was like she was waking for the first time.

She was in the hospital ward back at the base and everything seemed fresh and new.

What happened, she wondered.

_We destroyed Sinister._

Rogue eyes snapped around the room looking for the person who said that.

_Rogue it's us._

What how did you-?

_We told you we wanted to help and you gave us full control, your full trust, our power all together was too much for those measly wires. _

You destroyed Sinister?

_Yes he couldn't really put up a fight against all of us. _

Rogue nodded, even if they couldn't see her. Everything from the last few days seemed to come back to her.

What had they done? Every one she had trusted Betsy, Garret, Blackflame, Alex, Mirage, every one, she held so dear lied to _her_ her entire life. They had been her new family.

Then her last family, Xavier, Wolverine, Kitty, Kurt, they had given up on her. That almost hurt as much as, or even more then MPRS's betrayal.

_Remy,_ why didn't you tell me.

That was the final crack her heart could take, she huddled in her blankets as she felt her heart break apart, all she could do was sob.

1234,1234,12341234,23,41234,1234,123,4234,123,4123,42134,123,4123,4123,4213,4213

Remy sat in out side the MPRS base this was a different view then the trashy one at the old base. This one was in a forest, a few miles back was a huge city were they'd get supplies.

As he sat on a giant boulder he had found he slowly _remembered_… he couldn't get it out of his head.

Did Rogue really have all that power.

_Flashback _

"_Oh yes that's right your "amnesia"." Sinister said letting out a low laugh. "Really Rogue did you actually believe that for this long. I mean all the hints. Like why didn't they ever want to discuss your past. _

"_They didn't-." _

"_They did not _know_ It? The great MPRS force with all there technology couldn't track down one girl's past?_ _Did you not ever wonder why the X-men looked at you so strangely? And why were the MPRS acting strange around the X-men_."

"_Shut up you basterd she's not ready for this." Betsy screamed. _

"_Oh yes ' her mind is to fragile' 'she has a home here' 'don't destroy her life a second time'. _Please_ you just wanted to keep her for yourself not do what's was right for her, though I would have done the same in your place, she is so very powerful."_

"_It's not about that you disgusting-."_

"_Ah love isn't it. It's quite the pathetic notion really."_

"_No it ain't." Came an inhumane like growl from Rogue's lips. _

"_Oh?" _

_Everyone's eyes were on Rogue, she gave a sadistic grin and slowly opened her eyes that were filled with tears but they were glowing red and before Sinister could speak a red beam smashed him into a wall. _

_Rogue ripped out of her bonds like they were string. _

_Sinister got up wide eyed "This-this is not possible! Those bonds stop any usage of ones powers-." _

"_They can handle one mutants powers but they can't with stand the full force of US!" This time it wasn't Rogue's voice that came out of her mouth it was the combined voice's of what seemed like hundreds. _

"_WE ARE HER PROTECTORS! THIS IS AS MUCH HER BODY AS IT IS OUR'S! _

_SHE CREATED US AND KEPT US WITH IN THE DEPTS OF HER MIND WHEN SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO! SHE PUT UP WITH OUR RANTS AND FIGHTS, SHE TAUGHT US LIKE WE WERE HER OWN CHILDREN! _

_AT FIRST WE WERE CONFUSED AND WE TRIED TO TAKE OVER HER MIND THINKING IT WAS OUR BODY BUT THEN CAROL CAME AND TOLD US WHAT WE WERE DOING TO OUR MISTRESS, IT SADDENED US. _

_BUT STILL SHE DIDN'T FORCE US FROM HER MIND, SHE PUT UP WITH US. WE THINK IT'S LONG PAST TIME TO RETURN THE FAVOR. _

_IT'S TIME TO BURN IN HELL SINISTER!"_

_Then Rogue's body seemed to float and an aura of power seemed to surround her. She lifted her hand and aimed it Sinister before he could move out of the way power hit him head on, burning a hole straight through his chest. _

_She then aimed it at his followers they were smashed right through the wall, but she stopped at Xa. _

_Rogue opened her other hand a green glow surrounded her, Xa didn't seem frightened she watched the green engulf her but still she did not seem to fear it. Finally it disappeared and Xa fell to the ground. _

_Rogue smashed her fist into the machine that was controlling the wires and finally power seemed to leave her and her body slumped over._

Xa had made a full recovery, it seemed Rogue had healed her and now Xa was acting like a regular human being still a little on the weird side but she had garenteed them that was just her personality. She also insisted that they call her Emily.

Sinister was of course dead no one could have survived something like that. His followers where injured but nothing critical.

Rogue was the one Remy worried about she had been asleep for three weeks now and no amount of shouting and shaking could wake her.

Betsy had disappeared no one could find her. Garret was sent away immediately probably back to his government position. Black flame had left with Derek they said they couldn't stand what had happened and the true magnitude of what they had done to Rogue couldn't be forgiven. They didn't say any more then that, they just packed up and left.

Alex and Mirage watched over Rogue, taking care of her while she slept. When you caught a look at them it looked like they were drunk. They didn't speak to any one and hadn't changed clothes or washed in three weeks. Remy wasn't even sure they had eaten.

Wolverine also stopped by now and then. Same with Xavier, they talked to her. Sometimes Remy would listen outside the door.

The thing is Remy hadn't entered that room at any time they had come back, he just couldn't.

If she had found her memories like Xavier said she did, then how on earth could she forgive any of them let alone Remy. It was just to terrible what they had done to her.

Oh chere, will yeh ever forgive Remy.

1234,1324,1234,1234,1234,1234,123,4123,412,34123,4123,4123,41234,1234,1234,21,3412,34

Rogue heard the hospital ward door slide open, but she did not turn to see who entered, she really didn't care. She sat next to Carol's body stroking Carol's unmoving hand with her gloved one.

She had dressed herself in some extra clothes she had found in a cabinet and found the rubber gloves in a box in the corner.

Rogue had talked to the phycs some more and they told her that when Garret had tried to touch her he had collapsed.

So she was back to this again.

Rogue had found a brush, to help untangle Carol's long blonde hair. She had always done this everytime she came, brushed Carol's hair, washed her face.

She new Carol would want that.

"Is this Carol?" Professor Xavier's voice asked softly.

Rogue nodded, they sat in silence for a long time before Rogue spoke. "Do you know how Ah absorbed her?"

The professor didn't say anything so she took that as a no.

"It was when Ah first woke after they had got me out of the prison you locked me in." Her voice held no accusation, but it still pierced Xavier's heart. "Ah started screaming up a storm she was the onlah one watchin oveh meh in this hospital ward, but she didn't know what to do.

So she did the onleh thing she could think of, she wrapped her arms around meh tightly and slowly rocked meh back an forward hummin a lil lullaby.

It was the sweetest thing… well, at least before Ah started absorbin her. She tried to pull back but Ah was confused and grabbed on to her arms not lettin her go. Carol could have pulled out of my grasp using her super strength but she was afraid she'd hurt meh."

Rogue gave a pitiful laugh. "She really has sucha kind heart…Ah absorbed her fully and that was the end of her life, she's been in a coma since then, not any piece of her mind left in her."

Xavier really didn't know what to say to that.

"Maybe they should have left me in the prison to die, it would have been better that way, now Ah got my killer touch back and no one Ah can trust."

"Rogue I-."

"No Xavier, Ah don't want to hear it. Yeh gave up on meh, all of yeh, maybe some day Ah'll beh able to forgive yeh, but it won't beh any day soon."

"Please Rogue-."

"No…." she said holding up her hand. "Ah have thought it over, ah just need to get away from it all and Ah don't know if Ah'm comin back. Forgiveness is a hard thing teh give, maybe one day Ah'll beh able teh understand the reason yeh did it Charles. Maybe someday Ah'll be able teh understand why Betsy did it too, but not today or tomorrow or anytime this month, probably not any time this year neither… but who knows maybe someday."

1234,134,1234,1234,1234,1324,123,413,4123,4123,4123,4123,4123,41234,1234,1234,123,4

Betsy stared at the monitor screens intently as tears poured heavily down her cheeks.

She had watched as Rogue woke up and realized what had happened.

She had watched as she broke down in tears for two hours straight.

She had watched as she visited Carol and talked with Xavier.

God what have I put yeh threw Rogue?

Yeh were like a daughter to meh, how did I have the will teh do that?

How could anyone but a monster do that to some one they love this much?

_You were just trying to protect her_

Just trying to protect her? Protect her by hurting her more?

'_yeh are mah new family… yeh the onlah mother Ah have known…'_

A mother that betrayed you…I should have told you the minute the X-men cam eon the scene.

Hell, I should have told you the day you woke from coma.

She felt a pressure on her mind shield…she didn't care she let it fall, letting her whoever it was take control.

What did I matter any more….

_-I thought you'd be here- _

1234,1234,1234,1234,1234,1234,1234,123,41234,1234,1234,234,123,4123,42134,12,34123,4

Rogue walked out the doors of the MPRS force's base, she didn't have anything with her besides the clothes she had borrowed, everything she owned belonged to the MPRS force. It didn't really have any sentimental value.

She didn't say good bye to any one except Adoa. He had really grown up while she was gone, and Derk had taken a real liking to him, he said he'd make sure to look out for the boy.

Rogue stared out at the beautiful wood in front of her. Why was it that every time somebody thought they were helping her, it only ended up hurting her she thought with a sigh.

"Chere.."

She turned to see Remy sitting on a boulder smoking a cigarette. When he realized it was her he dropped it to the ground and put it out with he heel.

Rogue turned back to look out at the landscape as Remy came up behind her.

"Yeh leavin Rogue?"

"Yeah."

"Yeh comin back?"

"Ah-ah'm not sure, maybe one day, but I doubt I'd eveh be able teh come back here."

"Yeh mad at meh?"

At this question she turned teh stare into his eyes. "A little, but Ah realized yeh really had nothin teh do with it'all."

"So yeh forgive Remy."

Rogue was silent for a moment. "Ah don't know."

Remy just nodded. "Well you know where to find meh when yeh come back Rogue."

He took her hands in his and stared into her eyes. "I will always be waiten for yeh mon amour. I love yeh, mon Rogue belle."

She gave the tiniest smiles. "Ah love yeh teh Remy. Thank you."

He nodded watched as she flew up into the air. "AH'LL miss chere!"

She blew him a kiss and took of towards the horizon.

Remy watched until he couldn't see her any more, he wasn't worried, he knew she'd come back to him, but this was his trial for forgiveness.

Not for her forgiveness, but so he could forgive himself for betraying her.

_Mon dieu, what has she done teh yeh. _

She has changed meh for the betteh, Ah love her and trust her with all mah heart.

12341234,1234,12341,2341234,1234,1234,1234,1234,1234,1234,1234,1234,1234,123,41

Ahhhh, lil corniness at the end but I think it works.

This is the first story out of a hundred in nine that I've ever finished. I'm amazed and I must thank yeh'all reviewers because with out yeh I'd neveh have finished this NEVER.

So thank you thank you thank you!

I might make a sequal to this I mean I did leave the hitch but I don't know. If I do I won't do it for quite a while I'm thinking of takin up a different one. I have two planned out but I'm not sure which one I'll go for you'll just have to wait and see.

I MIGHT TELL YOU I HAD ANOTHER STORY THAT I HAD MADE A ONE SHOT, BUT MIGHT ADD ON TO THAT, IF YOU WANT TO READ IT JUST CLICK ON INTO MY PROFILE AND GO TO IT I'DD REALLY APPRECIATE PEOPLES VIEWS AND MAYBE ADVICE.

Well, toodles my friends luv yeh 'all, mwah.

And spaghetti for you'all

And an extra plate for anyone who figures out the mystery.

Clue it has nothing to do with my story.

I doubt anyone will but if anyone happens too cookies and spaggetti and hell I'll throw in a dollar!

Bye bye

_Tigerlilly_

_Dangerous beauty_

_Dangerous girl_

_Death flower_

_Death girl_

_Tigerlilly_


End file.
